Harry Potter and the Unknown Power
by Maurader101
Summary: **Please READ & REVIEW your Opinions are desired and respected!** Set in Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. Surprises and an unknown power all to be unveiled. The unknown leaves Harry dazed and confused. money, home, family, friends, and love all swirl around Harry. and the threat of the Lord Voldemort. *THIS STORY IS COMPLETE -Sequel STARTED * EDITED IN THE SPIRIT OF BRITISH ENGLISH*
1. Chapter 1 Aunt Petunia's Secret

**Harry Potter and the Power Unknown**

* * *

Set in Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. Surprises and an unknown power all to be unveiled. The unknown leaves Harry dazed and confused. money, homes, family, friends, and love all swirl around Harry. Not to mention the threat of the Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**I HAVE STARTED WRITING THE SEQUEL - Harry Potter and the Battle for Hope**

* * *

_I **DO NOT** own these characters, **except** for few obvious original characters born in my brain._

_I would also like to thank J.K. Rowling for giving them life so that we can all enjoy them._

_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy_!

* * *

**Table of Contents**

_1- Aunt Petunia's Secret_

_2- Letters, Letters and More Letters_

_3- Back to 12 Grimmauld Place_

_4- The First Surprise_

_5- Mystery Guest_

_6- To Be Safe_

_7- Choices to Make_

_8- Moving Forward_

_9- Coming Out_

_10- Diagon Alley_

_11- Here Comes the Death Eaters_

_12- St Mungos_

_13- Attack at the Ministry_

_14- Dealing with Death or Not_

_15- Back to Privet Drive_

_16- The Hogwart's Express_

_17- The Sorting_

_18- We Meet Again_

_19- Classes Begin_

_20- Quidditch Begins_

_21- The War Begins_

_22- Preparing for War_

_23- The Maneuvres Begin_

_24- On the Right Path._

_25- Ginny_

_26- A Time to Regroup_

_27- The Night Before the Dawn_

Chapter One

Aunt Petunia's Secret

Harry sat alone in the smallest bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive. He was lost in his misery and guilt. Sirius was gone there was no word about removing him from his own personal Azkaban, the Dursley's. In his mind, he cost his Godfather his life and endangered his friends. Harry thought he deserved his isolation and that he should not be allowed to reenter the wizarding world, he was a danger to anyone who came close to him.

Harry was jolted back into the real world by a bellowing Uncle Vernon, " HARRY!"

Slowly Harry made his way across his room and down the stairs heading into the front room where he crashed into a fuming Dudley. "Hrumph! " grunted the red-faced Dudley. Harry knew this look, Dudley had not gotten his way about something, Harry was sure he was about to get blamed for it. Dudley shoved Harry into the door jam and stomped up the stairs.

Harry walked into the living room and saw Uncle Vernon shaking his head and Aunt Petunia chewing her lower lip. Uncle Vernon said, " Petunia this is not going to work look at what it is doing to Dudders. Isn't it enough he gave up his second bedroom to that oddity?"

"We have no choice do you want those lunatics knocking on the door. What would the neighbours say?" , Aunt Petunia whimpered.

"Fine. Harry you are going shopping with your Aunt today. She will be buying you some new clothes and a FEW things for your room. I expect that there will be no funny business and no unnaturalness while you are out in public with her." Uncle Vernon firmly informed Harry.

"B-but why now ?" asked Harry at a loss for words

"DO NOT question me," roared Uncle Vernon " I will not tolerate you being an ingrate for all we have done for you even with those crackpots like you and their threats. We know that they are not natural and are dangerous. So we choose to give you a bit more to avoid any kind of confrontation with them. You have been writing to them, haven't you? "

"Yes," Harry answered simply.

Half an hour later he was riding with his Aunt into London. Neither of them spoke until Aunt Petunia shocked Harry with the most startling question. "How you are with your classes at Hogwarts?"

Harry's jaw dropped and he almost couldn't find the words to answer.

"I am sorry, Harry, I shouldn't have asked." Aunt Petunia mumbled

"No it isn't that I was just caught off guard I guess," answered Harry. He was stunned because none of the Dursleys ever mentioned his school by name. They never recognized him at all.

"I understand Harry. We haven't been easy on you for most of your life and I wanted you to know that I am sorry for it. I guess we were like that out of fear, and to be honest stupidity." Harry's brilliant green eyes widened in surprise. " So anyway how well do you do in your classes?"

"I do well enough I guess. I just got my O.W.L results and I got 6 Outstandings," replied Harry, still in shock.

"That seems good you got the same as your mother." Again Harry's mouth opened and closed at a complete loss. He hadn't heard his aunt mention his mom since his first year to Hogwarts when she called her strange and unusual.

"How did you know that? " Harry finally murmured

"Harry I guess it is time that you know about a few things, but if you ever bring them up in front your Uncle Vernon I'll deny ever having said it." she waited for Harry to affirm this condition, Harry nodded his understanding. I was so jealous of Lily when she got her letter that it almost killed everything inside of me. To hear her talk about the things she could do when she came home on vacation was so excruciatingly hard for me to handle, and then to know that she found your father there at her school. Lily always had a kind and caring heart. The whole thing made me hate her for being everything she was and I was nothing, well nothing special anyway." Aunt Petunia paused and sniffed. Slowly she continued, "Our parents were so proud of her and so in awe of the things she could do, I felt left out of their life. Mind you as I have grown and become an adult I know it was just my self-doubt and nothing that they or Lily did to me. Lily was my best friend, I miss her terribly. I have a few things that should be yours they were your Mum's your Uncle doesn't know that I have saved these things. I do love her and I miss her every single day. I have found myself being mad at you because she died saving you. I couldn't stay mad long when you were a baby, I would rock during the day when your Uncle was gone, you loved 'Itsy Bitsy Spider'. You were so smart, strong, independent Harry, I could see her in you, even when you are annoyed you say yEsss, with the same tone as her. Your smile is hers too. It is so strange how much your eyes look like your mum's. Well, I guess that is enough of that. I have one thing a favour really to ask of you, please no matter what you do, do your best and try at everything knowing that is what keeps on making your Mum proud of you, as I know she is. I know you don't remember her but I can tell you she was a proud mum she loved you so much, with that Aunt Petunia's mouth went shut and Harry knew that was the last thing he would hear about it.

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia, I am so grateful you told me these things. Yes you should have been saying them all along but I do forgive you," he said. Harry felt a new feeling for his aunt, not so much love as he thought it might be too late for that but a special bond none the less. He would defend her anytime.

Harry carried his bags of new clothes and other items to his room. He finally had a new alarm clock that didn't have to be pieced together and he had a new stereo with earphones. With his things put away and as he looked around his room he suddenly felt drawn here. He went down to the kitchen to have dinner with his would-be family. After voluntarily cleaning up the dishes Harry went upstairs to take a shower and work a bit on his potions essay that seemed to be eluding him. As Harry worked on his essay, he dozed off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Letters, Letters and More Lett

Chapter 2: Letters, Letters and more Letters

Chapter 2

Letters, Letters and more Letters

Harry's eyes blinked slowly open he had slept all night long. He glanced at his clock and noticed that it was now 9:30 am. He had never in his life been allowed to sleep like that. He sat up with a start as he heard scratching at his window. He had left it closed when we went to bed. Now 3 owls were sitting there impatiently waiting for his attention. Harry lifted the window and in flew a familiar beautiful snowy white owl that he recognized as his own Hedwig. The next owl was a tawny barn owl that Harry had never seen before. Pig was there and to Harry's greatest surprise a beautiful feathery brightly coloured tropical bird. Harry hadn't seen that kind of bird since Sirius had escaped from the dementors kiss in his third year at Hogwarts. He stared at it and wondered. Hedwig began clicking her beak in annoyance snapping Harry back to reality. Harry trembled as he walked over to the beautiful bird and reached for the letter it carried. After Harry had removed the letter the bird bowed his head and flew gracefully out the window. Quickly Harry relieved all of the other owls. Pig stood still, maybe he is calming down thought Harry, but as soon as the letter was removed the owl tittered around the room and flew quickly out the window. The tawny barn owl sipped from Hedwig's water. Then made his way out the window as well. Hedwig nuzzled her head under her wing and fell asleep.

Harry opened the tropical bird letter first, not recognizing the handwriting he read:

Dear Harry,

I thought this would help you with your present state of mind. This a very rare ritual but calming and peaceful none the less.

GOODBYE TO A LOVED SOUL

*Use a blue candle for the soul you wish to speak to

*Light the candles

*Sprinkle powdered unicorn horn over the tops

*Place a single hair from your head close to each flame

*Say a few words to the candle as if it what you need from your lost loved person.

*speak from your heart. stating exactly what you need.

Then blow out each candle you will** feel **them when this is done.

_( I promise)_

This is simple ancient magic Harry, but powerful just the same

Wishing you good luck,

**With love and respect for the "boy who lived"**

_A Friend Always_

Harry reread the letter 3 times and wondered who would send this to him. He decided to file it in with his school things. He couldn't even try it here with the Dursleys. he had to figure out what exactly it was for.

He next opened the letter from Ron, which was obvious since Pig had delivered it.

Dear Harry,

Looks like we will be seeing you soon. Before you get here I have to tell you something and you gotta promise not to laugh. I kissed Hermione and she kissed back! Anyway, I'll tell you more when you are here. I hear her and Ginny coming up the stairs.

Best to you Harry

Ron

WOW thought Harry they have finally gotten their heads together. He couldn't be happier with his two best friends! Next, he looked to the letter that Hedwig had carried in.

Dear Harry,

Not sure why Hedwig showed up here now but glad she did. The shop is great my friend and business is booming almost literally. As our financial backer, we wish to let you know about how things are going. You are invited to a business meeting. with us in our shop when you and the rest come to Diagon Alley for your school supplies. not mention we want you to see how cool the shop is.

Fred and George

Finally, Harry who hadn't had so much mail in a long while it was almost like his birthday. Harry immediately recognized the loopy handwriting as Dumbledores. Wondering what on earth he wanted Harry tore into the letter:

Harry,

I will keep this letter brief as I will be collecting you tomorrow afternoon to come here. I have some very serious things for us to discuss with your Aunt. The ministry knows that Sirius is dead, and they have found out about Peter Pettigrew and Sirius's name has been cleared. I know this isn't much information but I will see you and the Dursleys tomorrow at 2:00 pm, please inform them of this. Also, there will be a meeting with you and the other Order members tomorrow night I DO NOT want you to discuss this with your friends, this is very important Harry. See you soon !

Dumbledore

Harry smiled, a meeting with the Order what was going on. Harry slipped quietly down the hall, took a shower. When he was dressed and ready he headed downstairs to face the Dursleys.

"I see you finally have decided to grace us with your presence, " grumbled Uncle Vernon "I DO NOT appreciate your lack of respect for my house." Aunt Petunia looked at Harry and smiled. Harry n to decide to let Uncle Vernon's comments slide.

"Are you hungry Harry?" asked Aunt Petunia

" Yes, I am, thanks. I can make my toast, Aunt Petunia" Harry said to his aunt.

Uncle Vernon looked slightly puzzled but said nothing.

Harry sat down at the table. " Dumbledore will be here tomorrow afternoon at 2 to get me. He asked me to tell you that he would need to talk to us all."

"Wwwhat how dare he demand..." Uncle Vernon stammered.

"Oh SHUT UP VERNON! "Aunt Petunia Screamed. Uncle Vernon looked at her like she had snakes coming out of her head. "Harry, you are leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia. I just found out this morning." Harry added apologetically. Harry felt bad that she had spent so much money on him only yesterday. " I am sorry you took me shopping yesterday."

"Oh Harry I'm not it was all a long time coming, but I need a few minutes then I would like to see you in your room please." Uncle made to start on her but she turned to him with fury and power in her eyes to rival that that Harry had seen in Dumbledore's eyes. "DON'T YOU START! It is his and he has rights about it even by your snooty version of what is right! "

Harry looked at his aunt. He finally saw her for what she was his blood relative. He finally realized she did care and he did too. He smiled at her. When she looked from Uncle Vernon to him she the look on her face softened and she smiled back. Aunt Petunia turned and left the room. Harry finished his toast in silence while Uncle Vernon sat there with a dumbstruck look on his face. Harry cleared his place at the table and made his way to his room. Just outside the kitchen, Harry ran smack into Dudley.

"What have you done to my mom?!" Dudley shrieked " I know it was the goofy stuff you do. My mum wouldn't speak to dad that way otherwise." Dudley clenched his fist and swung at Harry's face. Harry used his quick reflexes and ducked. Dudley hit the wall leaving a huge hole where his fist hit it. Aunt Petunia came running down the steps and Uncle Vernon bellowed through the kitchen door. Aunt Petunia motioned for Harry to follow her and flicked her finger from Dudley to Uncle Vernon and back to indicate to Uncle Vernon to deal with it.

As Harry walked into his room he noticed a wooden box sitting on his bed next to where Aunt Petunia had just seated herself. "Harry please have a seat." She pointed at the head of Harry's bed. " Harry I have so much to tell you some will be hard for me so please do not interrupt me. After, you can ask a few questions. OK?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia" Harry simply said. Ready to know what she was talking about.

"Harry your grandparents, my mum and dad, were well to do people. When they died they left their estate to myself and Lily. When your mother died her half reverted to you her dependent, but there was some unusual wording in her last will and testament ." She took a folded document from the box. " You see here where it says I, Lily Potter, being of sound mind and body do leave both of my children all of my worldly possessions..." Aunt Petunia looked at Harry. "Do you know anything about this that you haven't told me? "

Harry blinked thinking maybe he had fallen back to sleep. "Aunt Petunia I have no idea what that means." Harry swelled what was going on why had life turned so crazy on him now when he needed to be completely grounded. Aunt Petunia nodded showing that she believed him.

"Ok. I will continue from here. You are to inherit a small fortune of roughly 13 million pound sterling. This is yours to do with as you wish. Since you can't have true access to your fortune until you turn 18. I know adults are recognized in the magical world at 17 but this is here in the what is it? the muggle world." Aunt Petunia held up a bank passbook and handed it to Harry. " I took it upon myself to make a small account for you here is the passbook. On your 18th birthday, the rest of your money will be deposited in this account. I think that you will find you have plenty in there to make it until you turn 18. I should have done this long before now. I am so sorry Harry, We let you go without and you had plenty to take care of you all along. Please try and forgive me although I understand that what I did was horrible and unforgivable." Aunt Petunia stood, walked in front of Harry, and kneeled she took Harry into her arms and held him. It took a few minutes but he returned the embrace. When she looked at him again she had tears in her eyes. "This box has some of your mom's things in it. Harry, there is a letter she wrote to you there too." With that Aunt Petunia left his room gently shutting the door.

Harry turned to the box. He slowly opened it and started to look through the contents. First, there was a bundle of pictures as Harry looked through them he felt nostalgic looking into the faces of his mom and dad and their old group. There was a much younger looking Dumbledore but his twinkling eyes gave it away. Moody with both of his eyes and was not missing part of his nose. Remus and Sirius pointing and laughing at what Harry was not sure but he felt maybe it was a prank they had pulled maybe on his dad. The last of all the pictures was of a maternity ward in a hospital ( it looked muggle) four babies in their bassinets Harry wondered if one of them was him. He noticed two babies in one of the bassinets.

Harry found a wand Harry just knew it was his mom's. There it was an aged brownish envelope laid on the bottom of the box. On the front, if the envelope it said

HARRY

Harry slowly opened the letter.

Dearest Harry,

Today is your birthday, my angel. As elated as I am with you and as much love as I feel for you, I can't help but feel lonely for you. I don't understand it you are surrounded by people who love you wholeheartedly. You are surrounded with unconditional love and yet I feel something is missing for you.

Remus keeps calling you Lil' James and every time he looks at you he chuckles. I just know he is thinking about a new marauder being added to the fold, yes I know about the marauders well some things but your dad thinks it is a big secret. A new marauder to teach all the tricks of the old marauders. Sirius, your Godfather, looks down on you with a loving tear in his eye and a warm fatherly smile on his face. Peter seems at a loss for words. Dumbledore is proud of you he says you look noble.

Your Dad and I want you to know that we are always going to be close to you no matter what. You are our world, no matter what the future holds for us, we want you to know that we are proud of you and love you so very very much.

Much Love

_Mom and Dad_

P.S. Harry no matter how odd this is, know you can always trust Dumbledore. He is a great intelligent man. Your father and I trust him completely no matter how strange. He has is oddities even now but it seems safe to bet he has a good reason even if it odd at first glance.

Harry sat on his bed for what felt like hours holding this most precious gift to his chest. In his mind, he could feel the love of the people around him seeping into his heart. Harry spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready to go he packed his trunk and gathered his mail. He decided to go help Aunt Petunia with supper. After a great meal the likes of which Harry had never had in 4 Privet Drive, Harry thanked Aunt Petunia and set to clean up telling her to rest she had done enough work for the day.

That night Harry crawled into bed holding the letter his mom had written him. He drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3 Back to 12 Grimmauld Place

Chapter 3: Back to 12 Grimmauld Place

chapter 3

Back to 12 Grimmauld Place

Harry woke up early. He thought maybe he had dreamt something last night but wasn't sure what. He had cleared his mind before bed like he had been taught, but in a way, he felt funny about his sleep. He remembered the letter his mom wrote and decided sometime today he would have to clue Dumbledore in on it, even though he was still unnerved with the headmaster. Harry noticed the time and decided to head to the kitchen to start breakfast for the Dursleys. Although he had no attachment to his Uncle Vernon or to Dudley he had developed a link to his Aunt Petunia. As he reached the kitchen he heard Uncle Vernon arguing with Aunt Petunia.

"I don't know why you gave that to him we have earned every cent putting up with him and his freaky friends." Uncle Vernon whined.

"Vernon, I will not explain this to you again, I was the executor of my parent's estate and when Lily died hers too. It is my decision what to do and how to handle these matters, NOT YOURS! I don't often tell you anything and I go along with what you say and decide but this is my call, and now this is the end of the discussion. Am I clear on this ?!" She firmly told Uncle Vernon.

"Yes, Petunia, I j-juuu.. never mind." Uncle Vernon opened the newspaper and began reading.

Harry walked into the kitchen with his head held high. He smiled at Aunt Petunia then walked to the stove to start making bacon. She smiled back and said, "Thanks Harry, you are a good boy."

Uncle Vernon grumbled something under his breath and snapped the paper back into place.

As they sat down to eat Harry glanced at the table noticing the glares he was getting from Uncle Vernon and Dudley, but he didn't care. "Have you packed everything, Harry?" Asked Aunt Petunia.

"Yes, I just have a few odds and ends left to do before Dumbledore comes. Thanks."

"Anything I can help with Harry?" Asked Aunt Petunia.

"No thanks, Aunt Petunia it won't take long to double-check every quill and ink bottle."

"Alright then when you are done you go finish with that and Dudley will help clear the table. Right, Vernon!?"

"wh-hat... um sure well, yes, Dudders is a gentleman and he will help Petunia. Won't you Dudders." Uncle Vernon stammered, more as a statement rather than a question.

"I AM NOT DOING DISHES! " wailed Dudley. "That is all he is good for, let him do it before his freaky friends comes."Dudley roared.

SLAP! Aunt Petunia was standing over Dudley her hand just having landed on Dudley's cheek. "I am sick and tired of your rude and insolent behaviour Dudley. IT STOPS NOW!" Aunt Petunia declared.

"DAAAAAAAAAd do you see..." Dudley began.

"Shut Up, Dudley and do as your mother tells you!" Uncle Vernon said backing Aunt Petunia up and possibly sparing himself her wrath too.

With that thought firmly planted in his mind, Harry pushed away from the table and began to head upstairs to finish his packing. There wasn't much just a few loose quills and an

ink bottle but Harry knew to give his room another going over. With his trunk ready, he went to shower. He then joined the Dursley's in the living room for some TV. He noticed that Aunt Petunia had put out a candy dish on the coffee table to his great surprise it was filled with lemon drops. Harry looked at his aunt in surprise.

"That is right isn't lemon drops? " she asked.

"Yes, it certainly is. " Harry replied.

"What about lemon drops?" Inquired Uncle Vernon.

"Nothing special Uncle Vernon just a nice simple candy that's all." Harry plainly said.

"HUuuurump," grunted Uncle Vernon.

Harry looked at Aunt Petunia and winked she smiled and mouthed "Thank You " to him.

At 2 o'clock there was a rap at the door. Dudley gave a start covered his bottom and waddled to his room. Uncle Vernon composed himself and went for the door, but Aunt Petunia was already there.

"Hello, Dumbledore." She said.

Dumbledore extended his hand to Uncle Vernon who reluctantly shook it. As Dumbledore came into view in the living room Harry was taken back Professor Dumbledore was wearing a suit and a tie. The only wizard he knew that always had flamboyant robes in varying states of glitz.

"Hello, Harry." Dumbledore said "Having a good holiday? "

"As a matter of fact, Professor it has been, thanks to my Aunt," Harry told his mentor. He was still a bit miffed at the headmaster but his mother's words kept ringing in his head.

"May we sit for a minute to discuss some issues ?" Dumbledore asked directing the question to Uncle Vernon.

"I suppose as you will do it anyway." Uncle Vernon said.

"Not true Mr Dursley. If you do not wish to sit, we can have our conversation standing, but for comfort, I thought sitting would be better." Dumbledore innocently stated looking at Uncle Vernon over his half-moon glasses.

"Please Dumbledore sit down here." Aunt Petunia pointed to the couch.

"Thank you. Oh, lemon drops may I? " Dumbledore hummed.

"Of course please do." Aunt Petunia said looking at Harry. They both chuckled and ignored the nasty look on Uncle Vernon's face.

"What is it you want?" Asked an agitated Uncle Vernon.

"I'll get right to it then. Do any of you know anything about Hailee Potter? " Questioned Dumbledore.

Everyone looked puzzled, but Uncle Vernon spoke first. "What would it matter if we did I am not taking another degenerate into my home."

"Sir I am offering you respect as this is your home but I am telling do not tempt me too hard. I am completely disgusted with how Harry as been treated here. I would not press it, Vernon." Dumbledore threatened. "It is just something that we are facing and wondered if you knew anything of who she maybe," Dumbledore said turning back to Harry and Petunia.

"I do not know anything about a Hailee Dumbledore, but I do know that there was some unusual wording in Lily's last will in testament. I'll get it." Aunt Petunia offered.

The three men sat in silence and waited for Aunt Petunia to come back. She entered the room and handed the papers to Dumbledore. He read but stopped rather quickly. He looked up at Petunia. She looked back at him and shrugged. He nodded his understanding, she didn't understand the wording either.

"Thank you Petunia, this may be of some help, "said Dumbledore " May I keep this document? I will return it and keep it safe until I do so?"

"Of course," said Aunt Petunia

"I will be in touch as soon as I can to let you know what this brings," Dumbledore said to Aunt Petunia.

She nodded at him and gave a sincere smile.

With that Dumbledore folded the papers and put them in his breast pocket. Turning to Harry he said, " Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," said Harry still confused by the whole conversation.

"Then lead the way and I'll help you with your trunk." Harry looked to Dumbledore with slight annoyance on his face. "Don't worry I'll explain all when we get where we are going."

Harry's expression lightened and he headed to his room. Knowing by the look on Dumbledore's face he was about to have more information than he could handle.


	4. Chapter 4 The First Surprise

Chapter 4: The First Surprise

Chapter 4

The first surprise

Harry felt sick. He had just travelled to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix by portkey. He couldn't wait until he could apparate. He landed with a thump followed by a pop. Although the pop didn't come from him it was caused by Dumbledore who just appeared at Harry's side.

"Harry, please take your things to your room you know where it is and I'll meet you in the kitchen soon." Said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded and began to lug his heavy trunk up the stairs when he heard Fred and George coming down the stairs. "Give you a hand there mate?" They asked together.

Sometimes they scared Harry with how well they knew each other and that finishing each other's sentences was well gritty.

"Bout time," said Harry reaching out to the twins' outstretched hands. "I thought you would never ask."

Fred took out his wand and cast, "Locomotor Trunk." Harry's trunk lifted a foot from the ground and Fred conducted it to his room. "There you be mate, see you later have an Order meeting to attend in the kitchen in a few minutes," Fred said. He and George gave an evil grin and marched out of the room in unison.

"Oh, Harry, you are here. It is so great to see you!" exclaimed Hermione. Grabbing Harry around the neck.

"Geroff! Hermione, let the guy breath will ya." Said Ron coming over and hugging Harry himself.

Hermione declared "Harry looks like you made it just in time, something is going on, a big meeting tonight they are having so few in for it though they are going to sit in the ..."

"kitchen," Harry finished.

"Geez, Harry what did you do over the summer brush up on divination?" Asked Ginny, walking in the door with a smile so pretty that Harry couldn't help but smile back.

"No, I guess I'll be attending that meeting." Said, Harry. Now more confused than ever.

"WHAT!? " Gasped Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all at once.

There was a light rap at the door. Harry turned to see Dobby standing there. "Harry Potter, Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you in the kitchen, sir ." Squeaked the house elf. "Dobby has missed Harry Potter very much."

"Dobby it is good to see you too and we will have to talk when this meeting business is all done. Will you be here for a while?" Harry asked.

"Why yes Dobby will be here for as long as Harry Potter allows Dobby to be here sir, but not now you have your meeting sir," replied Dobby.

"Dobby it is, Harry, not sir please you are my friend and you are free." Said Harry firmly. "Off I go I guess." Harry turned and looked at his friends wanting them to join him for what was to come.

When Dobby spoke up. "Sorry, sir I means Harry sorry sir oops. " Dobby began punching his head, rambling "punish for not listening to master:" over and over.

"DOBBY STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Harry yelled trying to be heard over Dobby's ramblings. "I am not your master. I am your friend and DO NOT ever punish yourself again!" Said Harry with force.

"Thanks you Harry Potter, but you is all supposed to meet in the kitchen the two Wheezies and young Miss." They all gasped but didn't miss a beat heading out the door. As they entered the kitchen they noticed that not all Order members were there in fact very few were, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Fred and George, Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, and now the four teens came in and took their seats.

Dumbledore nodded and began, " We have a lot of information to cover, and some mystery to answer, so please everyone listen first then we can have a discussion. I want to make it clear this is a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix there for what is said in this room does not leave this room. You four, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are here for some very important information but it will include all of you at least some of it will especially you Harry.

Firstly Sirius's estate. Sirius is known dead by the Ministry. They have captured Peter Pettigrew. He is currently being held in a special cell since they know him to be animagus. With the information they got from Peter they cleared Sirius's name. Harry as his Godson he left you 50 per cent of the Black fortune including this house."

Harry's mouth opened to say something but Dumbledore held up his hand. Harry stopped before he got started.

"Arthur and Molly, Sirius took quite a liking to you both and your family. I do remember him telling me once Molly that you had spunk, and he admired your feelings for Harry. He has left you 25 per cent of the Black fortune." Mr and Mrs Weasley looked stunned. Mrs Weasley began to cry.

"Oh, he was so frustrating oh MY... Arthur, I'm sorry Albus." Molly took her seat head bowed sobbing quietly. Everyone knew she was honoured by the gesture from Sirius.

"Now then, " continued Dumbledore " Remus you unsurprisingly have been left the last 25 per cent. Looks like the ministry cant hold you back because you are a werewolf any longer." Dumbledore added with a grin.

"Severus, Sirius asked me to give this to you should something happen to him. He said, although you have such dislike for one another, He wanted you to know that he was sorry about what he had done to you back in school involving Remus." Snape nodded. He took the book that Dumbledore handed him. None of the others seemed to know what the book was but it looked like it might have been a journal of some sort.

"Now Harry, I must ask may we continue to use Grimmauld Place as our headquarters?" Dumbledore said turning his focus on Harry.

This was too much for Harry to think about, He owned this house, He had more money now than he would ever know what to do with, his Godfather was cleared although that was good news it seemed a waste it was too late for Sirius to appreciate it. His head was spinning. Harry thought he might be sick. He was lost in his thoughts. When he heard, "Harry, dear, Professor Asked you a question." Mrs Weasley said.

"I'm sorry, Professor, Yes, of course, you can use this as headquarters." Harry stammered.

"Harry you need to know that Dobby asked to be your house elf. He wants to protect you. I think having him here helps keep you safe,and it will provide a free house-elf with a job since if things go as I believe they will tonight there will be no need for you to return to the Dursely's, but you will need to pick a new guardian, that is something to talk about after our next topic. Also for the record for those here you should know that Kreacher is dead. He killed himself after leading Sirius to his death. He hated Sirius but Sirius was his master and to lead him to his death was punishable by death in his mind. I admit I do not understand all of the rhetoric of being a house-elf" Dumbledore said. "Harry you need 'hire' Dobby by telling him that it is ok for him to stay so that he can continue with his activities." Dumbledore winked and hoped that Harry took his lead and avoided the whole servant issue.

"W-What um yes well ..." Harry turned to see Dobby standing in the doorway rocking back and forth with obvious nervousness. "Of course you may stay here Dobby, but do not call me Master, you will be paid 1 galleon each week. You may certainly wear clothes and not rags. Lastly, you may not EVER punish yourself ever again. Okay? "

"Oh yes, sir Harry Potter is a great wizard. Thanks you sir. Dobby will be off to get on with his work sir Thanks you." Dobby turned and left the room almost at a skip.

A house, money, not having to return to the Dursleys, and a cleared Sirius, Harry's head seemed so full of questions. He didn't think, the rest of the time would be enough to sort all of this out. A new guardian how could he possibly decide that. Harry was dizzy.

"Harry this is so much for you to pull in order, but there is much more for tonight. I know you can handle it all. I believe in you." Said Dumbledore in a fatherly tone.

Harry hoped with all of his might that he could. He looked down the table at his friends' faces. They all had looks of concern, confusion, and support.

Just then the front door opened. Professor McGonagall walked into the kitchen, and simply said "Albus when you are ready she is here."


	5. Chapter 5 Mystery Guest

Chapter 5: Mystery Guest

Chapter 5

Mystery Guest

Professor Dumbledore nodded at Professor McGonagall and said "One-moment Minerva, I wish to explain some of this first. Please tell her to wait for one minute."

Professor McGonagall bowed her head and left the room. She could be heard telling someone in a low voice that they would be ready for them in a few minutes.

"You must all be patient. I have so very much to cover and we have a guest waiting in the hallway. Harry, you remember that copy of your parents will that your Aunt showed you?" Dumbledore asked Harry. Wanting to see where the headmaster was going with this, Harry simply nodded. Dumbledore continued "Then you remember that line about 'both of my children'?" More confused than ever Harry stared at Dumbledore without expression. "Harry, I know this is a lot to deal with but I need for you to be strong here." Harry looked at the table then up to Dumbledore feeling some of his power flow into him.

Harry said, " Yes sir. I am sorry, but I must say I am very confused right now."

Mrs Weasley laid her hand on his shoulder. "We are all here for you Harry, dear."

With these words, Harry nodded and said "Please go on Professor. I will do better to stay with you."

Dumbledore smiled down at Harry and replied " I will be here to help you too. Harry the person you are about to meet may be the one to set you free from the Dursley's. If she is who she claims she is. I do believe that she is."

"But Dumbledore, she would have to be a blood relative...", interrupted Remus.

Raising his hand Dumbledore stopped Remus from speaking further.

"Harry, I believe that the young lady you are about to meet is none other than your twin sister. She was removed from the hospital right after you were born and sent to live with a family abroad. You, Harry, are the older sibling, born first by some 15 minutes. I do not have all of the how and whys Harry I must admit, however, I do believe she is whom she says she is because upon laying eyes on her I felt a spell lift from me. I don't think the spell has completed yet, I still feel fog lifting. I do feel sure that she is your sister Harry. To make completely sure, I will have to perform a couple of test spells when you are both together. "

"May I ask, Dumbledore, why would Lily and James allow their daughter to be taken away from them and then to keep it a secret from us? They wouldn't have..." asked Remus.

"Ahhhh a good point Remus, but I think I can answer that. James's father always expressed concern about a spy in our midst. He took her and preformed a memory modification on all of us. It must have been right after the twins were born, and we were being 'introduced'. He, being one of my best friends knew of the prophecy and thought that they would be the best to defeat Voldemort. He had a narrow vision as far as that was concerned, he didn't think that It could mean anyone else." Harry knew that Dumbledore meant Neville but he didn't feel it was his place to say. "You will remember that James's father was killed shortly after the birth of Harry and his sister. I think that is why we haven't been able to connect this for so long. Upon the death of her guardians, Hailee was able to make her way here and got into contact with me using Merlin, James's father's phoenix, Fawkes's brother."

"Merlin," replied Remus " Fawkes's brother? Dumbledore there must be some mistake only one phoenix can live at a time... "

"Yes, Remus that is normally true however Fawkes and Merlin are twins they were hatched from the same phoenix egg. This explains to me that not only has Harry's loyalties to me brought Fawkes to him in times of need but also their connection as twins. A twin connection may have brought other twins to help each other out in a time of need." Dumbledore looked to Fred and George. " Am I right that there is a stronger connection with you two than with your other siblings not less feeling but connection?" Dumbledore asked.

Fred and George looked at each other and then to their family and they nodded together. "We feel each other, and to be honest have felt a strong connection to Harry. We thought it was because of his being like a brother to our brother and like a son to our mother. It could be the twin thing."

"Harry, how are you handling this?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Well, sir I don't know. It would certainly explain the wording in my Mum's will, and the letter that she wrote to me she said she felt lonely for me. I think she knew. As soon as you said who you thought she was I wasn't surprised. It seemed natural, expected, but I can't explain why."

Fred and George looked at Harry with surprise and nodded in agreement. " That's what we feel. " Said, Fred.

"Harry I think it is time that you meet your sister, Minerva, please bring Hailee in here." Called Dumbledore.

Every head turned and all eyes were glued to the kitchen door, in walked a hooded figure. Upon walking in the room she lowered the hood of her cloak. Harry instinctively rose from his chair and walked over to her. For the first time, she looked up at him and he saw the eyes of his mother looking back at him. He knew this because they were his eyes too.

"Oh my Lord, LILY! Snape gasped.


	6. Chapter 6 To Be Safe

Chapter 6: To Be Sure

Chapter 6

To Be Sure

Hailee reached up and touched Harry's cheek. Harry felt a warm tingle run throughout his body. He believed who she was he didn't know how or why but she was his sister. It was so natural for her to be here. Harry reached and grabbed her in a hug. Across the room, Dumbledore nodded at Remus, for now, Remus felt the spell retreat from his mind. Remus nodded back to acknowledge this. Harry and Hailee finely parted and turned to the group.

"Am I to assume that you felt it, Harry?" Asked a knowing Dumbledore.

"Yes Professor, I believe her. She is supposed to be here. I don't know how I know this but she is supposed to be here." Said Harry staring back at his newly discovered little sister. "Oh my word, I'm and big brother." Harry chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to be negative but are you sure this isn't a trick but You Know Who to infiltrate The Order, professor?" asked Hermione innocently.

"Ahh Miss Granger that is a good question and a fair one. As you all know I am very well versed in occlumency and Miss Potter has been very cooperative in trying to prove who she was, but there are other pieces of evidence. Merlin for one. The pieces of written evidence a last will and testament from Lily that mentions both of her children, that was in muggle possession and not subject to the wizarding world. The story she tells matches what I now remember and the things that I knew." Said Dumbledore.

"But sir, if I may, wouldn't the muggle DNA test be able to prove this beyond anyone's doubt?" Asked Hermione.

"There is no reason for that, magical people have their own 'DNA' test if you will. Unlike the muggle test which is 99.9% accurate, the magical one is 100% accurate, absolutely no chance at error. Here I will show you. Stand here and you Miss Weasley please stand here back to back. " Dumbledore said "Pertum Tra Genus."

Ginny disappeared and reappeared a few feet away standing next to Ron. Hermione, however, stayed firmly planted in the same spot. "The spell I just cast is called simply 'find your family' it only works to find blood relatives but it has a narrow working field. Like this room, had all of the Weasleys left the room then Ginny too would have stayed in one spot or if I put siblings together as Fred and George please back to back here."

Fred and George did as Dumbledore asked. "Pertum Tra Genus," said Dumbledore. Fred and George rose a few inches off the floor still back to back and seemed to take on a glow. " You see how the spell works now? " asked Dumbledore. "Any questions? " he looked around the room. "No, ok good. Harry and Hailee can I get you two to stand as Fred and George did please."

Harry looked at his sister and smiled they stood back to back "Pertum Tra Genus," Dumbledore cast again. Everyone in the room held their breath. Harry and Hailee rose a few inches off of the floor and began to emit a soft glow, just as Fred and George had done. Harry and Hailee set back to the ground where they fell in each other's arms, Hailee sobbing softly.

Harry whispered into her ear. "Shh Hailee, it's ok now we're together. And we always will be. "

After a few minutes, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, I am sorry to do this but we must continue." Said a more fatherly Dumbledore "Hailee, welcome to your new life. We are so glad you finally were able to come and we are sorry for the suffering that you have had to endure. Please have a seat both of you."

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and of course Hailee, you are all minors but I have discussed with parents and thought long and hard about this. If you so choose you may become active, official members in the Order. I must impress upon all of you, your participation will not be of common knowledge but the trace will be permanently removed. Harry, Hailee, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny please stand, raise your right hand and answer my next questions. Do you voluntarily join the Order of the Phoenix in the fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters? Further, do you give your word that you will be responsible and respect the Order rules and follow the doctrine for the greater good?" Dumbledore asked.

All five said, "YES!"

"Very well, Don't make us have to remind you of your vow. We welcome you all as equals." Dumbledore said

"Now that, that is taken care of and we know that Hailee is truly Harry's sister. We need to decide on how to handle this information. I mean those of us that are in this room. Yes, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and of course Hailee will be included in this decision. Hailee your grandfather sent you away to live in that other home for a reason. I believe that reason to be he wanted to control the prophecy if he at all could. By sending you away and making us all forget you he set Harry up to be the one with the power to vanquish Voldemort and he just may have succeeded. Harry, you once said that you didn't have any powers that Voldemort didn't have and magically yes that is true but as I told you then that you have the power to love and that is greater than anything that Voldemort has in his arsenal. Hailee may also be part of that power. Not only is she a very powerful witch as I found out when I attempted to use occlumency on her without her knowledge, but in the demonstration of her power. She will enter her sixth year with you. Based on her placement test she would have received perfect O.W.L.S scores like only one other witch in history, Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled at Hermione. "She is your unknown power, Harry. Now here is what we have to decide do we let everyone know that she is your sister and thus clue Voldemort in on what he has to face. I do not have the answers for this but we here in this room will decide what is to happen. Please offer your suggestions." expressed Dumbledore.

Everyone sat there in silence for a few minutes, Remus was the first to speak. " Oh, my Hailee I must say you do look so very much like your mum. I am not sure we would be able to hide who you are from anyone who might have known Lily. Plus to see you next to Harry, It would be too hard to hide. I am so sorry this has all happened to you and I am sorry you grew up away from those of us that knew your parents but thank you for finding your way here!" Remus stood from the table and came over to Hailee and bent down and hugged her.

She smiled and said " Thank you so much I am so happy to finally be here with you all. I wasn't sure if it would ever happen, and it wouldn't have if Toney had had his way. " Everyone looked puzzled. Hailee sighed deeply and a tear ran down her cheek. Harry reached to his sister. "Sorry, Toney Cain was my guardian. He was an evil man. I hated him." She went quiet and hung her head.

"I know I shouldn't but why not let her be who she is You Know Who still won't know how she is the power unknown. If we don't which at this point we don't then he won't. " Said, Arthur Weasley.

"Arthur I am surprised at you. Letting out that information would put this dear girl in danger." admonished Molly Weasley.

"I beg your forgiveness, Mrs Weasley but to tell the truth I'm already in danger as is Harry. I'm not afraid of Voldemort, but I am afraid of losing my new found brother and my new found friends. I will do as you all decide. I want to hold my head high for once in my life and know that I was not thrown away but set aside for a time to aide Harry." Hailee said.

"Anyone have a difference of opinion from what we have already heard?" Questioned Dumbledore.

The next to speak was a shock to all. "If this girl doesn't fear the Dark Lord for herself maybe she should fear him for her brother and his friends or how about the rest of the Order." Scowled Snape. "He is a threat to all of us and she needs to understand all of this before she can accept the responsibility that is being placed on her."

"Sir, I DO NOT fear anyone witch, wizard, monster, man, or woman. I grew up with an evil evil man who enjoyed torturing me with the _Cruciatus_ curse. He tried to groom me into a death eater, himself, he taught me every underhanded way to deal with another being. I will not cower from anything or anyone. I will be any part of this plan that The Order decides but I will NOT live in fear!" Yelled Hailee slamming her fist to the table.

As her fist hit the table a large crash could be heard from the corridor followed by the screams of Mrs Black's portrait. Everyone in the room was pushed back from the table. Remus jumped up and ran to the hall to quiet the portrait he returned stunned expression on his face.

"The portrait is off the wall. She knocked the painting off the wall from this room. I wouldn't cross her Severus" Said Remus with a smirk at Snape.

"Then it is settled. We allow Hailee to enter Hogwarts as a 'transfer' student and let her be sorted just like any new student. We will take whatever is to come in stride. I want it made clear you five are not to mention any involvement in the Order. After any Order meeting, you will receive a briefing of the must-know information. you will also attend core meetings for this group here now. I expect you to all handle this responsibly. Hailee welcome to us! I have had Dobby take your things to your room. I am sure you have much you wish to discuss with your brother. I ask you all to give Hailee and Harry some time to talk. They will let you know when they are ready for you to join them. We will send dinner up to you two if you would like to go and get acquainted. "

Harry smiled at his sister. He stood up and took her arm and lead her from the room.

Dumbledore watched them leave the room with a smile in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 Choices to Make

Chapter 7: Choices to Make

Chapter 7

Choices to Make

Harry lead Hailee into the drawing-room. They sat down on the sofa silently. Finely Hailee said, " So Ummm crazy life we got going on here huh?."

"What? crazy I'm used to this feels normal" Harry chuckled. "Oh if you only knew how happy, I am that you came, that you are who you are! I'm your big brother Hailee, you are my little sister, my flesh and blood someone I can share my life with. I am no longer alone in the world. I have so much I want to ask you I don't even know where to begin." explained Harry.

"Well how about you tell me about our Aunt and Uncle that you lived with. I have heard they were not very nice to you." Hailee started.

"They were muggle through and through. Just over the last few weeks, I have become closer to our Aunt Petunia, mum's sister. She was as bad as Uncle Vernon up until then. He is a pompous ass. His sister who I was always made to call Aunt Marge was the worst. A couple of years ago I blew her up like a balloon she floated away." Hailee giggled

"If she was mean to you, she deserved it." She said giggling.

"She was insulting Mum and Dad when it happened. Dudley, our cousin, is a simpleton without personality. but with that void in brainpower, he makes up for in meaness. I saved him from dementors last summer. Uncle Vernon thought that I did something to him." said Harry looking at the floor.

"So tell me what you know about our story, please." Harry encouraged.

"OK well, It all begins on July 31, 1980, with your birth and then fifteen minutes later my birth. haha" Hailee laughed.

"The people I was sent to live with, Toney and Alba Cain. They were wizards of the darkest being. They were evil and they wanted to make me that way. They knew who I was but I didn't find out until about a year and a half ago when Alba died. She taught me most of the magic I know but she did it cruelly. I had to learn to fight Cruciatus Curse by having Toney apply time after time. I think they enjoyed torturing me but that doesn't matter anymore. Thanks to them I can laugh it off. There are a lot of curses that I can fight off now the binding charm they bound me and left me until I could break it myself. Took me 3 days but I figured it out. I also learned magic and spell casting without a wand although I do have one, Willow ten and a quarter with a phoenix feather core. What is your wand anyway? " She asked

"Holly, eleven inches with a Phoenix feather core, Fawkes' feather. Your core is it from Merlin? " inquired Harry.

"Yes it is, Merlin was our grandfather's Phoenix as you heard Dumbledore say. It wasn't until Toney died a few months ago that I met Merlin officially. But I knew that he existed. Toney often said that he had hexed his grounds and that if a Phoenix ever showed to me that I was to ignore it and never try and communicate with it. I overheard them talking about Merlin a few years ago one or the other had seen him flying close to their property." She said.

"Toney often told me that the only reason I was alive was that I was living with them. I did a lot of house-elf chores. Not that I minded most of the time theirs were friendly most of them anyway were not dark like their masters. There are three left back on the estate in the states that I could not find placement for before I left and they are waiting for my instructions. You see the Cains were a very wealthy pureblood family and Toney was the last Living Cain. Alba never could have children. I was taken in and made to go by the name of Hailee Cain. It was to not embarrass them by having a mudblood like me in the house and especially once I got a bit older the shame of having a Potter in the house would have been too much to bear. After all, I am the little sister of The Boy Who Lived." Hailee smiled at Harry. It was their first moment as brother and sister where they had a sibling moment. Harry smiled. There is a knock at the door.

"Come in, " they say in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. This was so right, so wonderful to feel so close to someone and to share an actual bond.

"Sorry to interrupt," apologized Dumbledore. " I trust you two are getting more familiar with each other. I must get to the last bit of business with you both. We have the problem of guardianship. I need a guardian to waive the trace with ministry I have to waive you all at once I fear they will close my loophole if we stagger you 5. Hailee although you are not actually on the radar of the wizarding world we need to follow the rules and you too will need a guardian for the next year until you are seventeen."

"Oh no, I don't know anyone here. I mean you Dumbl… oops, sorry Professor. So I guess if they will have me I will go along with whomever Harry chooses if that is alright." She said.

"I was hoping that would be the case. If we are to put you out in the open we want to have a united front on all avenues." Explained Dumbledore.

"But Professor how do I choose? I mean the Weasleys are the closest thing I've had to a family until now but I also share a bond with Remus. He was one of our Dad's best friends, Hailee. You, Professor, have always been like a father to me even when I didn't appreciate it. I don't know what to do." Resolved Harry. He made a mental note to tell her about the Marauders.

"Harry you do not know how I am very flattered that you would consider me, and if you asked I would most definitely accept. I think that you know how much I care for you, but I also think that distance from me is still the safest. Our relationship should stay 'professional" in nature. I know your other choices would accept the position as well. No matter the choice you make I will remind you, in that fatherly tone you described, to let the other know you appreciate them as much." Advised Dumbledore.

"Professor, I think I know which way to go. I think that Remus would be the best choice for us. Plus he gains by it also. Appointing Remus will show my confidence in him and stress that he should not be feared. Oh, Hailee, I don't know if you know but Remus is a werewolf. Does that bother you?" Asked Harry.

"Of course not! If you are confident in him and Mum and Dad trusted him, that is proof enough for me," said Hailee unyieldingly. She had trust in her brother even she could not explain blood ties were stronger than she could have imagined.

"Remus, Professor, but I would like to talk to Mr and Mrs Weasley before we talk to Remus."

"Very good Harry. I shall send them in. I am on my way to another meeting one to do with school, but I will leave you to tell Remus as well. Hailee so good of you to have come. You two be there for each other and please come to me if there is anything out of the ordinary no matter how small." Said Dumbledore, and he left the room.

"Harry, will Mrs Weasley be ok with this choice? I mean she cares a great deal about you. I could see that in her eyes when she looked at you." Asked Hailee.

"I think once I explain how I feel. She will be, I hope." Harry told her.

There was a soft knock on the door and it creaked open slowly.


	8. Chapter 8 Moving Forward

Chapter 8: Moving Forward

Chapter 8

Moving Forward

"Hello," whispered Mrs Weasley.

"Come in, come in Please sit down. Ah, Mr Weasley, yes, you too please come in and have a seat." Said, Harry.

Mr and Mrs Weasley came in and sat down. They both looked a bit nervous. They looked from Harry to Hailee and then to Each other. Breaking the uncomfortable silence Mr Weasley said "Hailee it is so good to meet you. You have come as a great shock to us but we certainly are so very happy for you and Harry both, to have finally found each other. "Mrs Weasley nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," said Hailee. "I am glad that I got a chance to speak to you now. I wanted to thank you for taking such good care of my brother and being a family to him when he was so alone! I know that you are very special people. Anyway, thank you so much."

"It is easy to include Harry in our family. He is a special young man." Mrs Weasley whispered.

Harry blushed.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley, you both heard Dumbledore say that Hailee and I needed to choose a guardian. You and the rest of the Weasleys have always been so good to me. I mean Mrs Weasley you are like the mom I never got to know and Mr Weasley you are so close to my dad you could very well be, I want you both to know that I do love you. But Hailee and I have chosen to ask Remus to be our guardian. " A tear ran down the cheek of Mrs Weasley, and Mr Weasley let his shoulders slump slightly. "I want to explain why before you think that I didn't want to choose you. If I chose you both to be our guardian that would make me closer to the family with Ginny and I can't image how I could love her like I do and be an actual member of her family, let alone 'brother'. I love Ginny with all of my heart." In his mind, Harry finally was honest about how he felt about Ginny and it was a relief.

Mr and Mrs Weasley with smirks on there face looked from one another and nodded. "Harry I hope you know this doesn't mean that we are done caring for you and that no matter what happens you are welcome in our family and our home. Harry, we understand completely." Mr Weasley said.

They all stood.

Mrs Weasley took Harry into her arms and whispered," This doesn't change that I love you like a son. We won't tell Ginny that should be up to you but know that she will be receptive to you." letting go of Harry and winking. As she turned towards Hailee, Hailee stood up. Tentatively Mrs Weasley reached for Hailee and she hugged her too. "You are just as special to us as Harry you too always have a place in our home."

Hailee let a few tears flow from her eyes. "Thank you, Mr and Mrs Weasley." Mr Weasley laid his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

As they left the room, Harry remembered that they still needed to ask Remus. "Ummm could you send Remus in here please?"

"Certainly dear," said Mrs Weasley.

The door shut softly. Harry and Hailee sat in silence. Waiting. Then the knocking at the door brought them to attention. In walked the man they hoped would accept the responsibility of being their guardian at least for the next year. Remus walked in looking confused. He walked to the twins and sat down tentatively.

"Hello, you two getting to know each other?" Asked Remus.

"Remus, Hailee and I have talked things out with each other and with Dumbledore. We have something rather important to ask you..." Remus's jaw dropped. He knew or figured out what was coming. "Would you accept us as yours and be our guardian?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry I am honoured and taken back but I don't know if you have made the right choice. I mean under normal circumstance there wouldn't be a question but you know what I am and I don't know if that is fair to Hailee..."

Hailee raised her hand." I know you are a werewolf too, Mr Lupin. I also know you're a good man. I trust Harry and my parents. Please don't let me be a reason to not accept. Unless you don't want to accept us both then we will have to find someone else for me I guess I don't know how that would work with the spell..." Hailee rambled.

"OH no no no... That isn't what I meant at all Hailee. I was referring to my being a werewolf. I will accept the role of your guardian, with honour and pleasure. It is the least I can do for your parents, Sirius, and you both. Thank you both for believing in me enough to ask." Remus said. "how about that Harry you become a big brother and I become a parent. Hailee if we are going to be sharing the same roof over our heads it's Remus"

"Ok, so what do we do now to make it official?" Questioned Harry.

"Well I am not completely sure but I am sure Dumbledore will know all of the rules since he did help write most of them." Remus smiled at his trustees. "So is this going to be home? If so we need to get the huge painting off the floor in the front hall. Don't want a messy home now do we. Oh and by the way do not expect an allowance as you both have more money than me." All three laughed. And walked from the room arm in arm.

After a short hearing at the Ministry of Magic, It became official that Hailee and Harry had a guardian and Harry would not ever have to return to Privet Drive. But he had decided already that he would. Hailee had a right to meet Aunt Petunia.

Hailee and Harry had long afternoons telling each other the horrors of their life growing up and the feelings they had about finding each other. Both were very happy to have found one another and were even more grateful for that fact. Business went on with the Order coming in and out of Grimmauld Place, but Harry felt that they were coming to catch a glimpse of the new Potter girl more than anything. It was about time that Harry got his sister acquainted to his friends after all they were important to him too. He had an idea on neutral ground for all of them to start to become friends themselves and it would give him a chance to get to see Ginny and maybe spend some time telling her how he felt. A trip to Diagon Alley, they hadn't received their school letters, but they could go and get a head start on things.


	9. Chapter 9 Coming Out

Chapter 9

Coming Out

During dinner a couple of weeks later, Harry thought it would be a good idea to suggest the trip to Diagon Alley for Himself and his friends.

Hailee spent most of the afternoon in her room reading. Getting to know people was not one of her stronger points. When it came right down to it new people scared her. She revelled in her mind that nice new people, people that were like family to her brother were terrifying to her but battling alongside her brother against Voldemort did not worry her at all. She had lived with a wizard that rivalled Voldemort in attitude, not power of course but sometimes attitude is just as bad.

Hailee never told Harry that the reason she lived all of these years safe, well safe from Voldemort, was because of a wizard's debt that Toney and Alba Cain owed their grandfather. They tried to kill her with a killing curse but the debt saved her. When they tried to starve her or use muggle forms of killing they were thwarted in that effort by what Hailee assumed was the lasting effects of the wizard's debt. But she was having trouble forgiving their grandfather for taking her so far from her family and making her life hell up until now. Before she could stop herself she was crying. There was a knock at the door but before she could compose herself the door flew open and in strode one of the Weasley twins. "Oh sorry Hailee, thought I'd find my little brother snogging his new girlfriend or possibly your brother snogging my sister. I didn't realize that this was your room. I am sorry... Hey, what's wrong. " He asked stepping further into her room.

"Mmmmm Nothing just being silly I guess. Does my brother snog your sister? What the heck is snogging?" She asked a small smile starting to play on her face.

"You don't know what snogging is ? How old are you .. wait for a second .. you and Harry are the same age if he knows what snogging is how can you not... OH GEEEZ I am thick. Snogging is kissing." Said George, the light finally coming on.

"OOOOOh ok, you mean making out. Cultural differences might be my downfall." She chuckled.

"Naw, you will be ok. I'll help you." George added. Hailee suddenly started to laugh hard. What was happening? He was so easy to talk to. She felt so comfortable with him.

She felt it hit her, never before had she had the urge to make a funny but now she found it spilling out freely to George. "What help me learn to snog? " She asked innocently batting her eyelashes.

George started to roar with laughter, "You're going to do well here Hailee. It's almost dinner time, may I escort the lady of the room? " George smiled holding out an arm for her to take. She giggled.

" Certainly good sir" Hailee stood and took his arm. She allowed him to lead her to the kitchen. When they entered the room he took her hand in his and lowered his lips to kiss her hand.

" There you are, M'lady." He bowed. Hailee smiled at George and took a seat getting lost in the wonderful smells floating from the stove. She and George started chatting. He was telling her about Hogwarts. He had her full attention. She didn't notice the looks that were coming from the other people in the room. Mrs Weasley was smiling. She tapped Mr Weasley on the shoulder and he too started to smile. Harry was wide-eyed, and a bit puffy. Fred's jaw was on the table in front of him. Mrs Weasley had outdone herself. Dinner was amazing. After everyone finished and were well into their dessert.

Harry started, " Remus I would like to take my sister into Diagon Alley. You know take time to get her acquainted with everyone and the places we will be going. What can we do about that?"

"Well, Harry although it is a great idea and I would love to take you. With present situations, You all would need escort but it is getting to be that time of the month and I will have to take a leave shortly. I am expecting Snape with my potion, tonight or tomorrow." Remus replied.

Mrs Weasley noticed the look of disappointment on Remus's face and chimed in. "I think I can handle it, Remus, if that is agreeable with Harry."

"I will help." Said, George. His mother smiled at him. She saw it already, but would not let on to anyone yet not even her husband.

"Then it is settled Harry if you are ok with that then feel free to take your trip to Diagon Alley." Remus offered. "Perfect, but when you are back I would like to talk to you about a trip to Privet Drive with my sister."

"Certainly, " said Remus with a raised eyebrow. Harry, of course, knew that he didn't understand Harry thought Aunt Petunia had a right to meet Hailee. And Hailee should meet her too, no matter how she would accept them after. He had an obligation to his Mum to include her family in Hailee's life.

After the kitchen was cleaned up almost everyone retired to the drawing-room. Hailee was giving Ron a run for his money in an intense game of wizard's chess. Hermione was talking to Remus about S.P.E.W. Harry thought oh please do not let her get back on that kick this year. Mr and Mrs Weasely were talking about Mr Weasley's workday. Fred was trying to talk to George about a new product he had been thinking about, but George was staring at Hailee.

Harry watched Ginny sitting so pretty on the sofa reading a book. Almost as if she could feel Harry's eyes on her she looked up right at Harry. She smiled. Harry stood up and walked over to her. " How about a little walk." He asked.

"OK," Ginny replied. Harry thought about pulling a George and offering his arm to Ginny but he couldn't do it not with everyone here. Quietly they walked form the room. The only person that noticed was Mrs Weasley, she nodded and grinned. Mrs Weasley let out a small sigh and turned her attention back to her husband.

"Fred, I need to talk to you." Said George uncharacteristically. serious.

"Oh I see now you want my attention when I have been trying to get yours for the last hour." Scolded Fred.

"I am at a loss, Fred. I have something I need to discuss and it is serious. I am thinking of going back to Hogwarts and finishing the last year." George blurted out in one breath.

"WHAT?!" screamed Fred as he rose to storm out of the room. All eyes in the room turned to look at the commotion.

"Wait cant we talk about it. Please. It is only something I am thinking about doing." Said George in a whisper. "I think we could convince Remus to help you tend to the store and I will still help with development. Look, Fred, I don't know why I am thinking about it but I am. I haven't decided anything yet. But please I need your support in this if I decide to do it. " Explained George. Fred knew what it was or who it was rather.

Fred lowered his voice and took a deep breath. " You do what you have to do brother. No matter what you decide to do I will be by your side. If going back to school is what you want then that is what we will do. Let's just hope that Remus and maybe Tonks are willing to help out." Fred and George hugged.

Ron and Hailee finished their game. Ron narrowly defeating Hailee.

George walked over to Hailee and held out an arm. " M'lady." Hailee smiled and rose to take George's arm. They strolled from the room.

Fred went over to Remus and began discussing the possibilities of managing the shop for the twins. Ron and Hermione were talking about a book Hermione had in her room. They left to go find it. With that, Mr Weasley asked. "Well, do you think we should do a chaperoning walk through the house?" Mrs Weasley nodded her agreement. They both let out a chuckle and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10 Diagon Alley

Chapter 10: The Diagon Alley Field Trip

Chapter 10

The Diagon Alley Field Trip

A week later on field trip morning, everyone seemed to be a bit cheerier. It was like a simple trip out of Grimmauld Place was just the kick they all so desperately needed. At breakfast, there was senseless bantering and joking. Even Mrs Weasley was chipper this bright morning. No one was surprised when she announced that they would use flow powder to go to Diagon Alley. " We will go to Fred and George's shop they have set it up so that we will have access."

With that, the murmur rolled through the kitchen. Ginny excused herself to finish getting ready to leave. Hermione and Hailee soon followed. Harry found himself alone with Ron. Mrs Weasley was running in and out of the kitchen trying to get everything in order. " So are you gonna spill it or not ?" Harry demanded.

"Spill what?" Asked Ron innocently.

"You thick git. YOU AND HERMIONE." Harry was careful not to raise his voice.

"oooooh..." Said Ron with a devilish grin. " Well we were in our room talking one night and it sorta got brought around to you and Ginny. Well, Hermione said something about you weren't the only thick one of her friends. I asked what she meant she said never mind but at that very moment, I got it. I knew then what I had felt all these years was real and she was the one. Oh, Harry, she had such a beautiful look on her face I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and our lips met. At first, I thought she was goin' to pull away but she didn't she leaned closer. I promised not to tell you until she and I could do it but you know you are my best mate besides I overheard her telling Ginny."

"Yeah girls...what she told Ginny?! OH NO!, you mean they tell each other that kind of stuff?" Harry panicked.

"Harry POTTER..." came a holler from the hall. Followed by George and Fred standing taller and more red-faced than ever in front of Harry.

"What do you two mean by shouting at Harry like that ?" Demanded Ron.

"You butt out little brother, we are about to discuss snogging with our baby sister with your best mate." Glared Fred. Harry noticed although fuming that George was not as vocal about it.

"You were snogging my sister Harry?!" Ron asked mocking Fred.

"You three leave Harry alone. Your sister has every right to be happy and if happy is being with Harry you three stay out of it." Mrs Weasley said. Her calmness was startling to her sons, but they knew she meant business. She walked over to Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder. She smiled at him and he knew that she was happy about him and Ginny finally getting together. " Alright, you girls get down here we are ready to go." With that, all three girls walked into the room each of them with that nice girl smell and all of them wearing makeup.

"Angelina meeting us in Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked Fred. Fred blushed.

"You were to keep that secret. You little ..." With that Mrs Weasley stepped in and told her children to mind their own business and to stay out of the personal relationships of their sibling. They stepped one by one into the fire, simply say Weasleys', it much easier than the whole name and they disappeared one after the other. Appearing in Fred and George's shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. Mrs Weasley took out her wand and pointed it at each of them saying " scourgify". When they were all there Mrs Weasley set the ground rules. " You are to all stay in pairs. Everyone will check in every two hours. We will meet here. If anything happens you are to all come here immediately and flow back to Grimmauld Place. Do Not wait around Fred, George and I will make sure everyone gets back. Tonks and Moody will be here shortly and we will be walking up and down the street. Everyone stay alert and watch your surroundings." They all agreed. They headed out, Not noticing They had coupled up. Mrs Weasley watched them leave the store with a small smile. Almost as fast the smile faded and she was heading out the door to watch over the children that were hers and the one that she felt so close to they could be.

Ginny and Harry started to walk towards Gringotts. Harry needed to fill his money bag. He turned to his sister and asked her to join them. "Oh, Harry I have money I brought with me. I told you my guardians were quite wealthy and I had my money transferred here. " Hailee told him.

"But this was money left from mum and dad it is half yours. I have plenty too with what Sirius left me." Harry said rather embarrassed by it.

" Then big brother we shall worry about it much later on." She smiled at Harry, "I have some things I'd like to go and see now. George would you be so kind?" Harry watched them go feeling what George and Fred must have felt. Little sisters are meant to be protected by their big brothers this was going to be hard. Harry shook his head and turned his attention to Ginny. "Not so easy is it?" she asked him. He blushed and kissed her cheek. Hand in hand they headed down the street.

"George I am going to need some basic things. Can you lead the way? I think the first thing I need is a broomstick." Hailee told and asked George.

"Oh sure. but can I show you something first?" George asked.

"Yes of course," Hailee whispered. They walked hand in hand. Down the street back into the shop, they had come out of. Walking behind the counter George held open the curtain for her. They came to a door in the back of the stock room. George opened it and they walked up a flight of steps. Stepping out onto the roof Hailee lost her breath there was the most beautiful scene. It was like they were high in the clouds. She was very sure it was an enchanted view but it was beautiful just the same.

"Oh, George this is so beautiful. How did you do this?" She softly asked.

"I knew you would like it. I just knew it. Hailee this is going to be insane, I know it but a lot of what happens today will decide what I am going to do with the next year. Hailee in the last couple weeks I have been feeling so complete. I spent so much time goofing off I never noticed that I was missing something. I think I have found that something. If you hadn't come, Hailee, I would have spent the rest of my life content to run this shop and be with or without whomever but you came into my life and now I want it to be full of you. I am thinking about heading back to school this year. Remus has agreed to help Fred and I look after the shop when we are at school. If I go Fred will return with me. But I only want to return if you want me to be there." George said, then blushed.

Hailee was taken back. She felt the same way but thought she must be insane. Now he was telling her all of this information and she found herself starting to weep. Immediately, George thought that he had done something wrong and started to apologize.

She stopped him placing her finger to his lips. They leaned together and their lips met in a slow but emotion-filled kiss. "George I don't want you to change who you are for me there is a great deal I have to handle coming up and I don't know if you can let it all happen as it is supposed to. If you can come to terms with it and accept that I have a responsibility that you can't fix, I would be honoured to have you at my side. If you cant I still want to be part of your life and we can build from there." She lowered her eyes and waited for him to respond.


	11. Chapter 11 Here Comes the Death Eaters

Chapter 11: Here Come the Death Eaters

Chapter 11

Here Come the Death Eaters

Hailee didn't have to wait long. She felt his fingers slip under her chin. They tilted her head so that she was looking into George's eyes. "I know we are too young and I know it is all fast and I don't care! Hailee, you are someone so very special. While I don't know how I will handle knowing that you are going to have to face YOU KNOW WHO with Harry. I know I don't want to be without you. I will stand at your side throughout this ordeal." He smiled. They kissed, this time with a new feeling filling their hearts.

They were interrupted by a loud bang from the street below. George rounded to find himself face to face with Fred. "We need to get a move on death eaters are running in the streets. "

George grabbed for Hailee but she had already started for the stairs. She was gone. George said, "Let's get them all home, I'll go to the fire and get them through. Fred, you goto the street and help them find their way back."

Hailee emerged from the shop to find people running in all directions. There was smoke coming from several shops down the street. People were screaming. She felt cold and dread. Hailee saw three hooded figures moving towards her. She raised her hands and shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silver wave erupted from her hands and formed a giant phoenix. It flew directly at the dementors. They flew backwards from the silvery phoenix.

Hailee moved forward and ran directly into Hermione. "Hermione where is Harry?" Yelled Hailee.

"I'm not sure they were behind us, but I heard Ginny scream. Ron turned around after her. He told me to come and get help. " Hermione recited.

"Ok go to the shop George is waiting there. Go back to Grimmauld Place we will be right behind you. " Hailee soothed the shaking Hermione.

Just then Fred was there. He wanted them both to come but Hailee knew that she had to go and help the others.

"Fred I have to go and find Harry." Before Fred could object Hailee was gone. She made her way down the street. She heard someone saying that this would bring Harry. She didn't know that voice but it was a harsh cruel voice. She turned in the direction she had heard the voice to see a tall blonde boy standing by three masked Death Eaters. She was shocked when she saw Ginny laying at their feet. The blonde boy raised his wand when he noticed Hailee. He shouted "CRUCIO". Hailee simply laughed and raised her hand. the jet of light that had erupted from the blonde boy's wand seem to flow into her hand. Harry and Ron came around the corner just in time to see what was happening. Neither the blonde boy nor the death eaters saw Ron or Harry. Harry and Ron both shouted "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" The three masked figures arms and legs snapped together and the fell back onto one another. The blonde boy's attention was drawn towards Harry and Ron. Knowing he was outnumbered he disappeared with a pop.

The guys ran to Ginny. Harry had tears running down his face. "Ginny, please wake up !" Harry panicked. Ginny did not stir.

Hailee bent over Ginny, laying her hand on Ginny's forehead she whispered: "Enervate." Ginny began to moan. Harry looked into his sister's eyes feeling for the first time in his whole life that he had blood that he could always count on. He smiled at her.

Mr Weasley came running to the four. " Oh thank Merlin. You four get to the shop. Fred and George said you hadn't come yet."

"Where's mum?" asked Ron.

"We will talk back you know where." Said Mr Weasley with a shaking voice. Other order members were appearing. But it seemed that the Death Eaters had already retreated. Back at Fred and George's shop, Harry held onto Ginny as they stepped into the fire. Ron followed.

George took Hailee's hand. He leaned over and whispered. "That was scary but I'm glad you're ok." She smiled but knew that he was going to be in for some bad news when they got back to Grimmauld Place. George and Hailee stepped out of the fire hearth into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Hailee noticed the sombre look on the Order member's faces.

"NOW where is MUM?!" Demanded Ron.

.

"Tonks apparated her to St. Mungos. She was alive but not conscious. I will send word as soon as I know anything. "Mr Weasley disappeared with a loud pop. Harry thought that Mr Weasley had a defeated look on his face. They don't deserve this. Harry thought they are such good people. He wrapped his arms around Ginny. Hermione was holding Ron. Hailee turned to see Fred and George comforting each other. She wanted to escape this sadness. Quietly she walked from the room.

As she headed up the stairs she heard a voice behind her. "Hailee? may I have a word?" It was Dumbledore. She stopped and headed for the drawing-room. Dumbledore followed. "The information that I have just received tells me that you are something very special. I have to ask have you always been able to perform magic without a wand?"

"I guess so. That was the only way I could break some of the curses that the Cains would use on me. So I couldn't always do it. I guess that I have been doing it for a long long time." Hailee replied.

"You should know that there was a reporter for the Daily Prophet and her photographer in Diagon Alley. Your facing that Death Eater or your impressive Patronus will make the front page I am afraid. So there is no going back. This will be rough for you but I will be at your and Harry's side for as long as I am able." Informed Dumbledore. "now please return to the kitchen so that I can have all of the details of today told to me at once."

Hailee nodded knowing that she didn't feel like she belonged in the kitchen. They were family all of them, blood wasn't needed to make that thread. She would do whatever Dumbledore asked of her. They all sat in the kitchen for several hours recanting what had transpired throughout the day to Dumbledore. He nodded silently or asked a simple question now and then. When they were all done. He thanked them. Saying he was going to check on Mrs Weasley, he left.

"Draco is going to pay for this I swear." Said Ron. He was shaking with anger.

"Draco?" questioned Hailee.

"Draco Malfoy, he was the boy with the Death Eaters that had Ginny." Snarled Harry. " He has been a pain in the ass for our whole academic career."

"His father is in Azkaban because of Harry. Well, I suppose if the dementors have left Azkaban he might be free. He is one of Voldemort's inner circle." Added Ron.

"Malfoy, I know that name but from where I don't know. Narcissa Malfoy" mumbled Hailee.

"Narcissa is Draco's mother," Harry said.

"She was friends with Alba Cain. I have met her several times." Hailee rambled.

"Why didn't she turn you into Lucius? " Asked Ginny.

"The Wizard's Debt that Toney owed our grandfather I guess. He couldn't say who I was to anyone. You see the Wizard's Debt sorta works like Fidelius charm only without a secret keeper."

Just then Mr Weasley came into the room. He looked so tired. Hailee feared the worst but didn't have a clue what was to come. All eyes turned to Mr Weasley and the room went silent. Hailee felt George's hand slid into hers. Harry braced Ginny for what was to come. Hermione put her arm around Ron. They waited.


	12. Chapter 12 St Mungos

Chapter 12: St. Mungos

Chapter 12

St. Mungos

Mr Weasely gave a small sigh. " Mum is alive. She was hit with a strange stunning spell of some sort .." Mr Weasley started to sob. " They can't wake her up. She is laying there so peaceful looking like she is going to wake from a long nights rest. but she won't wake up." Mr Weasley bowed his head to his hands and sobbed. Ginny let go of Harry and walked over to comfort her dad. George and Fred both had tears on their cheeks. Ron looked like he was going to be sick.

All of a sudden Ron sprang to life, "WAIT... Hailee what are the chances that Mum was hit with the same spell Ginny was. You woke Ginny with a simple 'Enervate'."

"Ron ...the mediwizards have tried that we tried that first before we even took her..." Mr Weasley told his son.

"No dad listen to me she did it with her hands it was like ... well, I don't know. I've never seen anything like this. Isn't it worth a try if Mum can be saved? Please, Hailee, try." Ron begged.

"Ron I would do anything to help. But I don't know how to help her." Hailee said walking over to Ron.

Ron grabbed her by the shoulders. He started shaking her." Please try please, I can't lose my Mum. Not now please." Ron's voice cracked and he started to cry.

Hailee wrapped her arms around him. "Shhh. Ron, I will try with your Dad's permission, but I can not promise it'll work." Hailee soothed.

Hailee turned to Mr Weasely. "I know this is odd but maybe we could try." Knowing that Hailee was just trying to calm Ron and that she didn't have any real hope of helping, Mr Weasely nodded. He stood up and held out his arm.

"I'll send word if anything changes." Mr Weasley said. Hailee turned to George. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. He lowered his eyes. He knew this was a show for Ron. It was good of her to play along, he didn't know what Ron thought he saw her do. He was falling for her hard. How could he be thinking this with his Mum's life hanging in the balance? A flood of guilt flowed through his heart. Mr Weasley and Hailee disappeared with a pop.

They appeared at St Mungos. Mr Weasley turned to her and said," Hailee thanks for playing along for Ron's sake. I needed to get back to Molly and I feel bad for leaving the kids. But I also know that what he thinks is going to work won't they have already tried that and she won't wake."

"Mr Weasley isn't it worth a try? I mean we both know that it won't work but that way we won't be lying to Ron when we tell him that it didn't. I feel I owe that much to him as my brothers best friend." Hailee asked. She so wished that this would work for them all Mrs Weasley was the family glue.

"Very Well," Mr Weasely whispered. "Follow me, but stick close. I don't want to draw attention to you." They made their way down several hallways and went up two flights of stairs. Mr Weasley paused at a closed-door then he reached for the doorknob. Slowly he turned the doorknob and opened the door. It creaked a bit. There was a mediwizard standing next to Mrs Weasley's bed.

"Arthur, I was just going to owl you. The situation is worse, she is dying. We don't know how to stop it. If we don't wake her soon it'll be too late. I'm so sorry." The mediwizard patted him on the shoulder as she left the room.

Mr Weasley looked as if life was taken right from his body. He stumbled into Hailee. She held him up as best she could. Then she summoned the chair from across the room. She held up her hand and said "Accio chair." It slid to her and she helped Mr Weasley sit. He slumped into it. His face buried in his hands sobbing uncontrollably.

Silently Hailee walked over to Mrs Weasley's bed. She brushed her hair back off of her forehead. "Oh, Mrs Weasley what I wouldn't give to have this work. For George and all of the Weasleys'. They need you so very much." Hailee thought. Slowly Hailee placed her hand on Mrs Weasley's chest. She whispered "Enervate." a small glow emerged between her hand and Mrs Weasley's chest.

The door to the ward flew open. In stormed Charlie and Bill Weasley. Mr Weasley raised his head slowly. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. He was in complete shock watching whatever miracle Hailee was preforming.

"STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Screamed bill, as he ran for Hailee.

"NO! " Yelled Mr Weasley reaching out to stop Bill.

The glow faded and Mrs Weasley's eyes fluttered open. "Oh hello, Hailee dear. " She said weakly.

Hailee was grabbed by Mr Weasley and held in a tight hug. Over and over he said, " Thank you oh dear girl thank you for saving my wife!"

Hailee was exhausted. She felt as if she had just run a hundred kilometres. She just wanted, no she needed to sleep. Mr Weasley thanked her again and asked Bill to take her home to Grimmauld Place. He kissed his Mum and took Hailee by the hand, as the mediwizards flew into the room all with a look of shock. Bill lead Hailee to the area set up for apparating. He practically had to carry her by the end of the long walk. He held onto her as they disappeared with a pop.

They reappeared in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, just in time for her to collapse into George's arms. "George take her to her room. She needs to rest." Bill ordered.

Harry started to rise to help George, but George scooped Hailee up in his arms as if she was a feather and walked quickly from the room. He laid her on her bed gently. He stroked her hair. "Don't you leave me too." He whispered in her ear. He kissed her on her closed lips. He heard Bill calling him from the kitchen. Reluctantly he rose and walked from the room, looking over his shoulder the whole way.

"What!?" He demanded as he walked into the room. Just as he did Dumbledore appeared next to him. He looked from George to Bill.

"Where is she?" queried Dumbledore.

"Her room," replied George.

With that Dumbledore left the room with his robes swishing behind him. Every eye in the room turned to Bill. " What on earth is going on? " Demanded George.

"We should probably wait for Dumbledore to return"

As Dumbledore reentered the kitchen, Bill cleared his throat and began to tell them exactly what he saw when he entered his Mum's room at St. Mungos. He finished by telling everyone that Mrs Weasley was awake and that she had spoken before he left.

Two days passed and Hailee didn't wake from her sleep. Everyone had been to see Mrs Weasley even George left Hailee's side for the trip to St. Mungos. Mrs Weasley was to be released from the hospital later that very day so the visit was cut short. Hermione and Ginny started to prepare supper. Tonks even showed up for the coming home dinner. To everyone's surprise more and more of the Order members showed up. Remus was up and around spending most of is time sitting next to George, waiting for Hailee to wake up.

At the stroke of five, Mr and Mrs Weasley came threw the doors of Grimmauld Place. Mrs Weasley didn't stop, she went straight to Hailee's room. She knelt beside Hailee's bed and took Hailee's hand in hers. "Please dear, it is time for you to come back to us. George is waiting for you. Remus won't leave you. Harry is worried sick. Your friends and family are here and we love you, dear. Open your eyes and come back." Mrs Weasley pleaded tears streaming down her cheeks. Hailee didn't wake up.

Two more days went by. Finally the morning of the fifth day. Hailee's eyes fluttered open. She was looking into the eyes of her brother. Harry smiled at his sister. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Bout time" Harry chuckled.

Harry stood and headed to the door. He poked his head out the door and yelled for George, but before he could finish his name George rounded the corner and was at Hailee's side. He put his head on her chest and silently sobbed. Hailee stroked his head. Mrs Weasley entered the room. She looked into the eyes of the girl that had saved her life. Tears slid down her cheeks "Thank you my dear thank you for bringing me back to my family." Hailee reached out to Mrs Weasley, she took her hand and smiled.


	13. Chapter 13 Attack at the Ministry

Chapter 13: Attack at the Ministry

_The poem that is in this chapter I did not write... They are the words of Robert Frost(1875 - 1963)_

_C_hapter 13

Attack at the Ministry

Hailee was awake but very weak. She spent the next few days sleeping for hours at a time. She woke one afternoon, in time to overhear Fred and George whispering in the corner of the room. "How could you know. It's only been a short time. I don't understand how you can put so much into this and be willing to give up everything for someone you just met." Fred chastised.

"Fred, I don't know either. But brother, I do love her. She has made me feel whole. You know how you feel about Angelina..." George began to explain.

"THAT IS so different I have known her for seven years!" Fred interrupted.

"Seven years, seven days, seven weeks there is no difference I love her." George lowered his head "Please Fr_e_d I need you now. I can't get through all of this without you."

"Of course George you know no matter how weird I think you are I'm always going to be here." With that, the brothers hugged.

Fred turned and saw Hailee's eyes open. "You take good care of him." He smiled for the first time at Hailee. She nodded and smiled back at him.

George went straight to her side where he took her hand into his. He leaned over and let his lips gently touch hers. For the first time in days, she sat up. Hermione entered the room. George asked her to help Hailee get dressed and he would help her to the kitchen as soon as she was ready to be seen again. She needed to leave this room. Hailee walked into the kitchen on George's arm. Only to have him stop as he saw the look on his mother's face. She looked pale and in shock. George noticed that Ginny was sobbing in her seat. Ron was leaning up against the wall shaking his head. Hermione immediately went to him. He leaned his head onto her shoulder and cried. Fred was sitting by their father who looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"What is going on?" George asked helping Hailee sit.

No one spoke. "Damn it you're all scaring me what is going on?! " George demanded. Mrs Weasley started to say something but stopped like she couldn't bring herself to admit what was going on. Just then flames in the fireplace roared, out came Bill and Charlie. Mr Weasley stood Bill, Charlie, and George looked to their father for and a clue as to what was going on.

Slowly Mr Weasley began to speak. "There has been an attack at the Ministry. Percy was taken by the Death Eaters. The Aurors began an immediate search for him. They found him too late he was tied to a fence by the Shrieking Shack. He was dead." Mr Weasley said matter of factly before he collapsed into the closest chair. Bill and Charlie just stared at their father in disbelief. George sank to his knees. Hailee forced herself up from the table and stepped over to George she leaned down and held him while he cried. Harry and Dumbledore came into the room. Dumbledore offered his sympathies and excused himself to tend to things at the ministry.

Harry looked to Remus who was sitting at the head of the table silently. Harry quietly took a seat next to him.

Later that afternoon, They learned that seven Ministry officials were killed and that they would have a funeral service for all of them to be buried with honours as Ministry officials.

The day of the funeral. The Weasleys looked as if they were just going through the motions. Hailee dressed in the new dress robes she had to purchase for the funeral. She and Harry had made a trip to Diagon Alley with Remus to get attire for the funeral. Hailee began to realize just how dangerous this whole thing was going to be. She knew that there would be more death before this was over. She made up her mind that it would not be Harry or any of the wonderful people that she had come to care so much about.

The Ministry had enchanted a field close to Hogsmead to accommodate the large crowd that was expected. Hailee walked beside Harry, Remus, Hermione, and Angelina. Tonks looked at Remus through the crowd, she was giving the formal ministry eulogy. The Weasleys huddled together supporting each other as they walked down the aisle towards where the families of those lost were to sit. Harry and the rest tried to take seats a few rows back.

Mrs Weasley appeared right next to them, she whispered. " Family isn't always about blood. You are a part of our family. Please sit with us." A single tear slid down her cheek. Remus held her hand as the group moved its way up to the rest of the family. Hailee took the seat next to George. Harry set next to Ginny. Hermione set next to Ron. Angelina took the set next to Fred. Remus sat next to Charlie who was next to Bill, who was next to his mother and father. Witches and Wizards began to file in. The ones lost in the attacked accounted for some very big people in the ministry.

Amelia Bones, Ludo Bagman, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Eric Munch, Amos Diggory, Percy Weasley, and Perkins

**Nothing Gold Can Stay**

_Nature's first green is gold, Her hardest hue to hold Her early leaf's a flower; But only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf. So Eden sank to grief, So dawn goes down today. Nothing gold can stay. _

Tonks delivered the formal eulogy, then added her own words. There was a brief description of the life of the deceased. Members of the wizarding world rose and gave testimony for the lost souls. The entire time Mrs Weasley sobbed, especially when Penelope Clearwater took the podium and talked about Percy. Mr Weasely had no expression on his face. He simply stared ahead. George took Hailee's hand and held it tight as he let the tears flow for his older brother. Ginny had her head buried into Harry's chest crying. After the ceremony, Everyone departed as they knew it was dangerous for all of these people to be in one place. Back at Grimmauld Place, everyone sat around the kitchen, sipping tea, not saying anything, but they had all gotten a taste for just how serious this was going to be.

Bill suddenly rose from the table and said, " I can't take the chance, I have to let you all know that no matter how things happen or the awful things that are said I love you all always and forever. It may be too late for Percy but I need for you to know." Mrs Weasley looked to her son and moved to his side and took him into her arms.

Hailee and Harry left the kitchen and headed to Hailee's bedroom. "I don't know how we are going to do this but I can't watch anyone else die," Harry said turning to his sister. Hailee reached out to her brother.

"We will do what we must get retribution for those lost." Said Hailee into her brother's ear.

"Hailee I think we need to take a trip back to Privet Drive. Aunt Petunia has a right to meet you." Hailee nodded. "We will talk to Remus in a couple of days. We have a couple of weeks before the start of school." Harry dreaded going back but he owed this to his mother. Hailee had a right to meet her family, no matter how warped they are.


	14. Chapter 14 Dealing with Death or Not

Chapter 14: Dealing with Death or not

Chapter 14

Dealing with Death or not

The days past with little exertion. The occupants of Grimmauld Place had become robotic with their lives, going through the motions for the sake of going through them. Mr Weasley had not returned to work he was the only one who seemed to be stuck in one spot. He rocked in a rocking chair staring into the fireplace. Sometimes he would sob but most of the time he would just sit there lost in his mind. If Mrs Weasley put food in his hand he would eventually eat but only with prompting. He hadn't spoken since Percy's funeral.

After a week Harry went to Remus. "Before school starts, I need to take Hailee to meet Aunt Petunia. I don't want to leave the Weasleys but there doesn't seem to be anything that I can do to help Ginny and Hailee to help George."

"Well, Harry I don't know how we need to go about this. We have not ever had to break you into Privet Drive. We were always rescuing you from there. " Chuckled Remus.

"I have thought about that too may be the best thing to do would be to floo to Ms Figg's. " Harry offered.

"Excellent idea Harry, let's make sure with Dumbledore. Although I am sure it is fine. Might be some order business .. yadda yadda.. you know the drill." Said Remus knowing that Harry wasn't the most patient person. He was so like James. Harry nodded and left the room. He was slightly annoyed that every little move had to be cleared with Dumbledore. Dumbledore had no say in the matter Harry was going and taking his sister with him. Harry stopped cold he felt as if he had been hit in the back of the head. His mum had told him to trust Dumbledore. He knew that he would honour his Mum and listen to Dumbledore no matter what. He lowered his head and walked off to his room.

Harry sat in the drawing-room with Hailee. They were talking about their respective childhoods. When to their surprise in walked Dumbledore. "Ahh, I thought that I might find you two together. I understand you wish to return to Privet Drive. Is that correct? " Quizzed Dumbledore.

"Well, yes it is Sir. I think I owe it to my mum to introduce Hailee to at least Aunt Petunia." Explained Harry.

"And if you please Professor. I want this also." Added Hailee.

"Certainly, I think it has taken you longer to request this than I expected." Chuckled Dumbledore. " I will send Fawkes to your Aunt and tell her we will be dropping in tomorrow afternoon at about two o'clock."

"We?" Questioned Harry

"Yes, Harry WE. I will be escorting you and Hailee. I have some business with your Aunt and thought I might make things a bit easier on you in case your Uncle happens to be home." Stated Dumbledore. " I guess I just assumed that it wouldn't be as bad if I came along. He is quite the pillar of hospitality"

Harry looked at his professor as if seeing him truly for the first time. He only did these annoying things because he cared about Harry and now Harry's sister. "Of course Professor, I didn't mean to make you think otherwise. We would enjoy your escort."

Harry walked to Dumbledore's side. He leaned in and gave Dumbledore a quick half-hug. Whispering "Thank you " in his ear.

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon playing chess with Ron and sitting with Ginny. He felt bad leaving them now but he had to. He was running out of time. Hailee sat in a chair in the drawing-room reading a book that she had bought the day Remus took them shopping in Diagon Alley for dress robes. George and Fred had taken Remus to their shop to get him acquainted with it so that he could run the shop while they were back at school. Tonks would be helping Remus run the shop especially when it was around full moon time. Remus was not sorry about the extra time he would get to spend with her and she couldn't have been happier.

Mrs Weasely was in the kitchen talking to Mr Weasley although he wasn't speaking back. He still hadn't spoken since his son's funeral. Mrs Weasley was starting to worry. If he didn't improve soon he would have to go to St. Mungos. Hermione had taken a short trip back home to visit her parents before the start of term. She like everyone else had realized just how important your family is. Shortly before dinner time George walked into the drawing-room and asked Hailee to go for a walk. She rose from her seat and looked at Harry. They hadn't told anyone that they were going to Privet Drive tomorrow. Just after they left the room there was a loud crash n the kitchen.

"Dad snap out of this! Your family still needs you and you are deserting us! Percy is gone and we can't bring him back, but Mum and the rest of us are still here." Bill was standing over his father screaming in his face. Mrs Weasley stepped into the hall where everyone had congregated when the noise started.

"I sent for Bill. He was always able to reason with Arthur ." Mrs Weasley said almost trying to convince herself. Another crash came from the kitchen. Bill's voice could be heard, he was talking much softer now, then to the Weasleys' relief, Mr Weasley's voice was heard saying "I'm sorry so very sorry" over and over again. Mrs Weasley ran to her husband's side. He took her in his arms. "Molly, dear, I am so sorry I left you when you needed me most." Mrs Weasley sobbed into her husband's chest. He soothed her. The others left the room to give them some time.

Mrs Weasley prepared a fantastic feast for dinner that night. Mr Weasley didn't speak during dinner. He was too busy eating everything he could get his hands on. Charlie had even managed to get some time to join them. As Mrs Weasley put the delectable treacle tart in front of them, Harry thought it was time to let everyone know that he and Hailee would be out tomorrow.

"Just thought I should tell you, Mrs Weasley, Hailee and I probably will not be here for dinner tomorrow," Harry said nervously.

"Why Harry dear, of course, you will still be here for dinner tomorrow. " Chuckled Mrs Weasely.

"No, we won't be. Dumbledore is taking us back to Privet Drive." Silence rang louder than the conversation that had just been going on. They looked at Harry as if he had an arm coming out of his head.

"It is time that I meet my mum's sister and my cousin. No matter how awful they are. They are family." Explained Hailee. She silently hoped she had not overstepped her bounds. She knew that they had had trouble with Percy before his death. She had to meet these people if for no other reason than to get a perspective on Harry's past


	15. Chapter 15 Back to Privet Drive

Chapter 15: Back to Privet Drive

Chapter 15

Back to Privet Drive

As everyone left the table and headed to the drawing-room to relax for the evening, George took Hailee's hand and directed her upstairs. She knew that he wanted to talk to her, if for no other reason than to find out what she had heard during his conversation with Fred, right after she woke up. Hailee had expected this since right after Percy's funeral.

Ron and Fred went to the drawing-room. Ron was challenging Fred to wizards chess and Fred was accepting the challenge. Remus had gone to see Tonks.

Mr and Mrs Weasley headed up to their room, giggling like school children, stopping to kiss more passionately than their children wanted to see. Parents do not kiss.

Hailee entered her room followed by George. As he closed the door he reached for Hailee. He pulled her close. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "So I was wondering how long were you awake that day?" He blushed.

Hailee wondered if she should be truthful or lie to make him more comfortable. She thought that if they were going to have a real relationship, she should be honest. She thought that she could make him more comfortable in other ways. "I heard everything. Are you sure that is how you feel? " She asked.

"Well I know all of this is so fast Hailee, but I can't help but feel what I do. Yes, there isn't a doubt in my mind I do love you."

"Oh George, I thought that I was insane, I love you too! How did this happen? Is it normal?" She admitted.

"Hailee I don't know if it is normal but do you think that we are normal?" he chuckled.

He leaned in a gave her a sweet kiss. After a few minutes ..."I better head off to my room. We don't want to get carried away here."

She smiled. He was so important. She only hoped that they would survive the war to come so that they could find out for sure where their life meant for them to go.

"I'll see you in the morning." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

He left. She showered and got ready for bed. Her mind reeled, everything was changing so fast and she was still very tired. Since she had arrived it had been one thing after another. Was this more than she could handle? How was she going to handle things when it got crazy?

Harry took Ginny onto the three-season porch that was at the back of the house. They sat there looking out into the night cuddled into each other's arms. Ginny was breathing a bit hard. Harry thought she might be crying, but when she lifted her head her eyes were not red or swollen. They were as beautiful as Harry could ever remember them being. She reached for him, running her fingers through the back of his hair she brought his face close enough to hers that she kissed him. Harry couldn't remember love flow through his body like this before.

"Harry are you sure that you want to go back to that awful place? " Ginny asked.

"Want to? Well no, I never want to go back, but I need to. Aunt Petunia changed this summer. She has a right to meet Hailee. Hailee has a right to meet her. She never knew our parents she was taken from them right after birth. Other than me she is the only blood family that Hailee has left. " Harry explained.

"I just wanted to ask Harry, really I am not questioning your decision. I just worry about you. I have an idea of how awful it was for you there. I love you and I want you to be happy." Ginny sighed.

"We will be fine. Dumbledore will be there. Besides that with you as the love of my life how can I be anything but happy" Harry comforted.

They sat there for a while longer. Ginny yawned. Harry followed suit.

"I think we better head off to bed. I'll walk you to your room." Harry said.

Ginny took his hand and let him lead her towards her room. When they reached the stairs they stopped and turn and headed to the drawing-room. Fred was busy getting thumped by Ron in wizards chess "We just wanted to say good night ." Harry said

He noticed that his sister wasn't there nor was George. "SNOGGING MY SISTER," he thought getting a little miffed over it. This brother stuff isn't easy.

As if she read his mind. Ginny whispered, "And you were snogging his sister."

Harry laughed.

Ron and Fred mumbled without looking up at them "G'nite"

They turned and headed upstairs. At Ginny's door, Harry turned to her and took her properly into his arms and kissed her directly. She hugged him and turned to enter her room. Harry watched her until she gently closed the door. He went off to bed.

It was quiet at breakfast the next day. The jubilation from the day before had taken its toll on everyone. Hailee was nervous and ate very little. She excused herself and went back to her room to lay down. She still didn't feel quite right. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." She called expecting George.

"Miss Potter, I wondered if I might have a quick word with you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Certainly Professor." Said Hailee, sitting up.

I was wondering how you were feeling? That was an extraordinary bit of magic you performed with Mrs Weasley. Have you been doing magic like that long?" Questioned Dumbledore.

"Well, I don't know. I had a hard time as a child I had to force myself to heal some of the injuries I sustained during 'training'. So yes I guess I have done it for some time." Answered Hailee.

"Do you mean that in situations of stress you can force yourself to do magic at will?"

"Sort of I guess. " Hailee replied. Hailee didn't know how she did some of the things she did she was just able when the time came.

"Ah yes, well, thank you, Miss Potter. I'm going to have to keep notes on you."Dumbledore made the jest.

"Shall we head off then?" Dumbledore asked.

Dumbledore apparated to Arabella Figg's house. He arrived with a pop just as Hailee and Harry stepped out of her fireplace.

"O'Hello, Albus, It is so good to see you. And Harry dear boy how are you? Ahhhh and this must be young Hailee. She so looks like Lily." Arabella stared at Hailee with tears in her eyes. "Welcome back dear girl welcome back. Now then a spot of tea perhaps?"

"Not today, Arabella Dear, we have business with the Dursleys that we must tend to but thank you for your generous offer." Said Dumbledore.

With that, the trio made their way to the door, and for the first time, Hailee Potter stepped out onto Privet Drive where Harry had grown up. It was a nice clean neighbourhood. Everyone had a well-manicured lawn. Nice houses on every lot. They walk a short way up the street to number 4. Harry took a deep breath. Hailee leaned forward to him and whispered, "It's ok. I'm with you."

Harry lifted his head and threw back his shoulders and marched to the door. Hailee noticed a nice car in the driveway. Harry knew that Uncle Vernon was inside. His car was in the drive.

Harry knocked then opened the door. They were greeted by Uncle Vernon, who rounded the corner looking all red-faced. He was shaking. "HOW DARE YOU DARKEN THIS DOOR!" He roared at Harry.

"I wouldn't move a step closer Vernon," Dumbledore said with authority.

Vernon looked into the face of the greatest wizard to ever live and he backed away. Aunt Petunia entered from the kitchen. She looked at Harry and smiled. "Please come in and have a seat." Aunt Petunia walked by Uncle Vernon as if he wasn't there. Dumbledore followed her, then Harry and then Hailee. Before they could take a seat, Aunt Petunia turned around to address Dumbledore but she stopped and gasped.

"Oh MY HEAVENS, Lily is that you? No, you can't be I am I seeing a ghost.." Aunt Petunia started to swoon, but Uncle Vernon, who wasn't looking much better, grabbed her.

Harry looked at Hailee who in turn looked to Dumbledore. He nodded at her. Hailee slowly and quietly began to recount the details of her birth and life since. After about a half-hour, Hailee finally stopped talking.

Aunt Petunia was the first to speak. "My dear, girl I never knew that you were born. This spell? How could this man take Lily's daughter? " Aunt Petunia stopped rambling.

"Petunia I am afraid that no one knows why. We can speculate but the answers will never be known for sure. He died years and years ago, right after taking Hailee." Dumbledore told her. " Now I want to discuss the living arrangements for Harry and Hailee."

"I WILL NOT BE TAKING ANOTHER ONE OF YOU WEIRDOS INTO MY HOME!" Bellowed Uncle Vernon.

"Vernon this is my family. They are..." Began Aunt Petunia.

"SHUT UP PETUNIA! I WILL NOT HAVE IT!" Vernon raged on further.

Hailee stood. Glaring at Uncle Vernon she said " Do not ever speak to my Aunt like that again. I warn you right now. I will either be your friend or not, you are nothing to me certainly no loss. I will do what I have to do defend my family. Trust me I would not live under your roof for anything anyway. I believe that I could buy you several times over, and can provide a home for myself!"

"Yes well, that said. Harry and Hailee will be moving from here for good. Hailee has the direct blood connection that you provided to Harry for so many years Petunia. He will be safe away from here now. There may be some dangers for you so I would like to enchant your house to be invisible to most magical people." Dumbledore informed.

"Good riddance to you all. " Vernon mumbled.

"Vernon I would suggest you take Miss Potter's warning she is a very very powerful witch and she is not afraid to show it." Chastised Dumbledore. "Petunia this I return to you " Dumbledore handed her the last will and testament of Lily.

"I think it is best if we leave now." Said Dumbledore.

"Aunt Petunia, if ever there is trouble and you need our help think hard about the name Merlin. He is a phoenix. He will get us to come and help you." Hailee told her Aunt.

Aunt Petunia rose from her seat. She took Hailee into her arms and hugged her. " I wish I had more time with you, my dear. Will you come and visit? Can I write to you and Harry somehow?"

"Well, we could send you an owl. Leave Harry's room window open she will find it." Hailee winked at Harry. She knew how Uncle Vernon felt about owls.

"Best be off." Said Dumbledore.

With that, they left number four Privet Drive. Harry hadn't said anything the whole visit. He was just glad it was all over. Now he turned his attention to the coming school year, after all, they had to get their school supplies in the next few days, then it would be off to Hogwarts. The thought of the magnificent castle made Harry smile.


	16. Chapter 16 The Hogwart's Express

Chapter 16: The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 16

The Hogwarts Express

As everyone sat for breakfast Professor McGonagal came in the front door.

"G' mornin' Minerva a spot of breakfast this fine day?" Asked Mr Weasley.

"Thank you, no Arthur. Just dropping off letters for school. Fred and George yours are here too but you will need to remember that you are going to be in with the class that was below yours." Professor McGonagall started to say.

"George ….. Fred ….. Are you going back to school? " Squealed Mrs Weasley.

"Yes, Mum. We didn't want to say anything until we knew if it was possible. We don't want you to worry you don't have to get our books or anything. We were the ones that made this choice." Said Fred.

Mrs Weasley let it end there. All-day she was seen smiling and heard humming strange tunes to her self.

Over the next few days, they took small groups into Diagon Alley for supplies. The Order felt that was safer than everyone going at once. Their next problem was getting everyone to Kings Cross on time, without drawing too much attention and exercising safety.

The morning they were to leave it was like Grimmauld Place had turned into a madhouse. Hailee found herself almost as nervous as the day she first entered here and started this new life with her brother, new family, and friends. She had to go back to her room three times to get her trunk packed. Hermione had come back just the night before so she was packed and helping everyone else.

Mrs. Weasley had a pile of toast and a variety of jams and jellies on the table with a pitcher of juice. Everyone was told to help themselves. People were munching bits of toast as they went up and down the stairs. Remus and Mr Weasley were sitting in the drawing-room waiting for the herd to quit stampeding.

The decision was made to shrink all of the trunks. Remus would accompany them on the train, revert the trunks to normal. Finally, there were seven students with seven trunks standing in the hall. Remus began to shrink the trunks. He made them about the size of a briefcase and just as light. They left in small groups to not draw attention to themselves. Hedwig and Pig were sent on to Hogwarts so that their cages could be shrunk. Crookshanks was the only animal that would be heading out on the train but he, of course, did not stand out like owls in cages to the muggles.

Harry found himself excited about going to school. He wanted to have a place where he could be alone and sort through all of the things that were going on in his life. He loved his friends and he loved his sister, but sometimes a guy just needs some peace to think in.

Harry knew the perfect place and as soon as the feast was over he was going to the Room of Requirement. That was his favourite place on earth. It was the only place Harry could ever make just the way he wanted it to be.

Harry and Hailee waited on platform nine and three quarters for the others to come through the barrier. After a few minutes, Fred and George came through, followed closely by Hermione and Ginny. They all waited for what seemed like ages. Silently, Harry thought it was a good thing they had left home so early this morning or by now they would have been late.

A red faced, angry Ron broke the barrier. "I can't believe it. Aurors took Remus in for questioning. They got an anonymous tip that he was part of You-Know-Who's Death Eaters. Remus was livid. And they took him away calling him werewolf, right in front of the muggles." Ron informed. "Dad should be coming along but he was pretty far behind us. What do we do about our trunks if he doesn't get here in time?"

George was the next to speak. "Dad probably won't be coming through the barrier he most likely was diverted to the ministry. So we will have to wait until just after the feast and get McGonagall's attention. Everyone relax we need our heads about us right now there was a reason that Remus was intercepted trying to get us on the train. What was it Moody always said….."

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE ….. Weasley" Growled Moody. The whole lot jumped. No one had seen him come through the barrier. "There are plenty of us here so don't worry. There are a fair few that will be escorting the train back to Hogwarts. I happened to be the one behind Remus. I saw what happened. Alright, then let's have those trunks quickly."

No one had noticed that the train was about to leave. There was steam pouring out of the stack. One by one Moody enlarged the trunks. They all made their way onto the train. Finding a compartment that would hold them all was another story. Hermione and Ron made their way to the prefects meeting. The rest found that the very last compartment was empty and began to pile in. The train lurched forward knocking Hailee into Fred. A couple of kilometres out of the station there was a large boom at the opposite end. The train came to an abrupt halt, knocking all of them out of their seats. Harry scrambled up wand held out in front of him. Hailee was next. They all waited. Pretty soon there was a chill that passed over them and screams could be heard from further down the train. Hailee stepped in front of Harry, only to have George grab her arm.

" This isn't your fight, right now." He whispered.

"Maybe not but I am going. " She turned from his grasp and opened the compartment door. Harry stepped forward. Hailee turned towards him. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Hailee didn't get completely into the hall when she saw what was causing the screams from the other train passengers. A dementor was making his way down the hall. Hailee raised her hands and said " EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The others watched as a giant silvery phoenix erupted from her hands. It drove the dementors back and off the train. They all waited in silence for the train to start moving again. After about a half-hour and after all of the prefects and the head boy and girl had made their rounds the train moved on.

George looked like he was in shock, Hailee leaned over to him and asked if he was ok.

"Ummm well yeah, I guess your power just shocked me. You are amazing, Hailee." George said and went quiet.

Ron and Hermione entered the compartment. "We are going to be there soon. Sorry, We missed most of the trip with you guys but with all that happened we, Well the prefects thought that it was best to stay with the younger students and you all were so well protected." Hermione blushed and looked to Hailee.

Harry was sure that their grandfather had made a mistake and taken the wrong one of them, Not that they should have been separated. Hailee was so powerful. What did she need him for, she had more than enough power to face Voldemort "Harry, quit feeling so sorry for yourself this is going to be the best year at Hogwarts you have ever had." Harry thought to himself.

Harry was snapped back into the real world by the stopping of the train. It was good to be home again.

"Firs' years this way." Hollered Hagrid over the heads of the students leaving the train.

Harry took Hailee's hand and headed towards Hagrid. "A'right there Harry?" Hagrid asked when he saw Harry heading towards him.

"Hello, Hagrid. I know you have to take the first years and I wanted you to meet my sister. Hagrid, Hailee. Hailee, Hagrid." Hailee reached out to shake Hagrid's hand. Hers became lost in his.

"Very nice to meet you, Professor," said Hailee.

"m' pleasure Hailee. Looks like there is one spot left for you in the boats." Said Hagrid nodding towards the one empty seat.

"But I thought she could go with us ." Said, Harry.

"F'st year here init. Plus shes to be sorted with the res o' 'em." Said Hagrid.

"It's ok Harry. This will be nice, to know that we both first saw the castle the same way." Said Hailee.

With that, Harry smiled, turned and went to the carriages. Hailee climbed into the boat and waited until she could have her first glimpse of Hogwarts. The boats lurched and they were off. Hailee's stomach seemed to fill with butterflies without warning.


	17. Chapter 17 The Sorting

Chapter 17: The Sorting

Chapter 17

The Sorting

As the boats made their way around the bend, Hailee prepared herself for her first glimpse of Hogwarts. Harry so loved this place she could tell when he spoke about it. She hoped that she loved it too. Her first sight of Hogwarts took her breath away. The place was so regal and majestic, she couldn't help but shutter in its ominous presence.

The boats went under some ivies and made their way to a dock that seemed to be right under the castle. Hagrid climbed out of the boat he had to himself and knocked on the large wooden door. It was opened by Professor McGonagall. She ushered the first years into the castle.

Professor McGonagall told the group to wait in this empty hall. She then turned to Hailee and said, " The others are being told about your transfer and that you will be sorted. So you shouldn't have questions thrown at you." She turned and went through the other door in the room. Hailee took a deep breath while the other students looked at her.

Professor McGonagall walked into the great hall carrying a stool upon which sat the all-important sorting hat. The Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione were all sitting together. They looked from one another as if they just realized that Hailee was about to be sorted. What house would she be in? the question that was weighing heavily on all of their minds. They had just taken for granted that she would be with them in Gryffindor but what would it mean if she wasn't.

The sorting hat started the ceremony words:

"_I've spoken to you all in riddle and rhyme As you all have heard it is now time._

_You must take heed_

_And develop your own creed._

_To be loyal to each other_

_Treat all like your brother._

_For dangers lay ahead_

_And we don't want terror to spread._

_United the world is strongest_

_And goodwill live longest._

_Take my warning to heart_

_For this is only the start._

_I will do as you ask_

_And go forward with the task._

_You chose to separate yourselves_

_But let us not fool ourselves._

_We are here to learn_

_Not deal with my concern._

_**LET THE SORTING BEGIN.**_**"**

The great hall had never been so quiet after the sorting hats speech. It seemed to leave everyone in awe.

Dumbledore rose from his seat. " Before we have our new students brought forward for sorting, I have an announcement. We will have a new student among us as a transfer student. She has come to us late in your studies here but has met every test the ministry and we your teachers have given her. She will enter her 6th year with her brother. I ask you all to welcome Miss Hailee Potter and further ask that she not be bombarded with questions as I am sure she will volunteer the information that she feels comfortable within due time. That said Professor McGonagal please continue. " Dumbledore took his seat.

Professor McGonagall came into the hall she nodded to the nervous first years and said. " Follow me. Hailee, you will be sorted first."

The first years seemed too scared to move so Hailee moved forward. They fell in line behind her. As they entered the great hall all eyes were scanning the first years., looking for this Hailee Potter. Even the Slytherin table was looking. Hailee scanned the crowd looking for familiar faces. Then she found George and just to his left was Harry. She stared at him not knowing what exactly was to come.

A loud murmur broke out in the great hall as the first years made their way forward to the front. When they all reached the front, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and the room went silent.

"Hailee Potter" Hailee stepped forward. She took her seat on the stool and Professor McGonagal placed the hat on her head. The last thing that Hailee saw before the hat went over her eyes was her brother smiling at her. Hailee jumped when in her head she started to hear a voice.

_"Ah, so I meet yet another Potter. A brilliant mind yes. Loyal and true….. You_

_would fit in all places …. Ravenclaw would suit you well… your mind is full like_

_hers….. Slytherin yes I think you would do well there too… the great power you_

_posses ….. Where do you belong Potter…. Loyal and true makes you right for_

_Hufflepuff… Brave at heart makes you ready to be a Gryffindor…. But dear Potter_

_girl where ever do you belong…"_

This seemed to go on forever the hat telling her where she would fit in and how. Finally, in her mind, she thought. "Put me where I belong the most. I am not afraid of your choice. I know who I am." With that, the hat yelled out " BETTER BE GRYFFINDOR". The entire Gryffindor table erupted in applause. Harry was beaming at his sister as she moved in next to him and sat proudly at the Gryffindor table. She turned in time to meet eyes with Dumbledore. He nodded and raised his glass slightly so only she would notice.

Hailee breathed a bit easier throughout the remaining sorting. The hat yelling the different houses for each student. Surprisingly only a few went to Slytherin. No one seemed to notice because as Professor McGonagal took the stool with the hat back out of the great hall the tables filled with tremendous amounts of food. As the meal went on Hailee thought she had not ever eaten so much in her life. Then to her surprise, as dinner ended a table full of sweet desserts. The one that shocked Hailee was her favourite Mississippi Mud pie.

As they moved on to their dorms that night Harry snuck off to go to the room of requirements. Harry walked past the spot in the wall that would turn into the door of the room. He thought, " What I need most is to talk to Sirius."

To his shock the door appeared. Slowly he turned the knob and opened the door. It was like walking into the outdoors. Harry Immediately recognized it as the mountain where he had met Sirius during the Triwizard Tournament Harry slowly stepped in or out whatever you want to call it. A hand reached and grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"This is impossible," Harry's brain was racing. Surely someone would have told him that this was possible."


	18. Chapter 18 We Meet Again

Chapter 18

We Meet Again

"No Harry this isn't possible," explained the voice. " You can not bring the dead back to life. No one left out anything about that. You see I was at your side when you so desperately were looking for a reason or a glimmer of hope to see me again. You see I am but a shadow of the person that you are seeking and talking to me is only going to give you the impressions from your mind. I am who you have made me be or who you think I am in your mind."

Harry turned his eyes to the man standing next to him and looked into the face of his Godfather. Sirius looked rather gaunt and scruffy. Harry was taken back to when he first met his Godfather after his escape from Azkaban.

"What do you mean you are here," The tears starting to slide down Harry's cheeks. " I could have seen you all this time and everyone kept it from me?"

"No, Harry I am not real. I am not even a ghost. You see the room of requirements gives us what we need the most. But the power to do this comes from within ourselves. You see me standing here but I am conjured from your mind. I am simply your memory of me." Explained Sirius.

"So you can't help me if I don't know what I need help with then. I cant make you know what I don't know." Harry mumbled, sorting this story out in his mind.

"Yes and no. You see we can talk and I can say things that I think but they are formed from what you know about me and the person you know I was. You see if you think I am evil then I would give advice or talk about such. But since you think I was a wise wizard and a moral man I will be able to talk in those terms. Do you understand? "

"Yes I think so, but it still seems kinda out there even for wizards," said Harry.

" We'll let's take a seat on one of these not so comfortable rocks and we will discuss what you need from me, Harry." Said this image of Sirius.

"Well, I don't know how to handle all of the changes that have come up in my life. My sister, my girlfriend, my friends, school, home, and this damn prophecy. You know Remus tries and I care about him a great deal but he isn't you. But neither are you. I wanted to be here so bad talking to you but now I think I am just wasting my time cause you can't tell me anything that I can't figure out on my own." Harry stood to leave. He turned to the image of his Godfather. " Thanks, Sirius for teaching me this lesson. I get it now it is ok to mourn you but I can't live my life dwelling on you being gone. I have to figure some of this out on my own, and I can."

With those words, the mountainside faded and the room turned into just a blank room Harry smiled and felt a new sense of power well within himself. I could do this he could follow his destiny and he would do it with his sister at his side.

Harry left the room and went to the Gryffindor tower where he joined his friends in senseless chatting and bantering. Hermione had Ron ready to pull out his hair as she was talking about going full force with S.P.E.W. and Fred and George were arguing about who's idea Ton-Tongue Toffees were. They kept trying to get Hailee and Ginny to take sides. Hailee had to remind them that she wasn't around then and had absolutely no idea. They noticed Harry and tried to include him. He politely told them he didn't know either and then nodded at Ginny she stood and followed him out the portrait door.

"Take a walk with me?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Ginny replied.

They walked down a few halls when Harry turned on her. "Ginny I know I am difficult sometimes, but I do love you." Harry took her in his arms and gently kissed her waiting lips.

"Ahhhhhhh Potter. I realize that you now have a sibling here at this school no matter how foolish the girl is, it still does not give you the right to be trolling the halls after hours. You either Miss Weasley. It looks like detention for the love birds but be assured that you will not be spending it together. Ten points from Gryffindor. Now I suggest that you both get back to your dorms before I make it a weeks worth of detentions." Snarled Snape.

Harry tried to stand his ground but Ginny pulled his arm and dragged him back towards the dorms. Harry mumbling the whole way back things like "senseless git", "dirty scoundrel", and a few other things that only made sense in his outraged brain. Ginny quickly told the others what had happened before Harry could get on a rant again. The men got equally disgruntled. After a slam Snape session that lasted about a half-hour. Ginny and Hermione excused themselves. Hailee followed suit. She was exceptionally tired after all today had been a big day.

She fell into a fitful sleep. She heard the sorting hat yell Slytherin over and over again. Then she saw Harry and he was falling over a cliff, but Hailee couldn't catch him. She awoke in a cold sweat with tears streaming down her face. What the heck was her problem she wondered. Her life was good. She had her brother and she had friends for the first time in her life. They all were good people and they wanted her in their lives. She was afraid of losing it all. She made the decision right then and there that she was not about to let anything or anyone, especially Lord Voldemort, steal this from her.

Hailee fell back into a deep sleep only to have her screams wake her about an hour later. Hermione and Ginny were standing at her bedside.

"Hailee Hailee are you ok? What is it?" Ginny whispered.

"I...I...I... JJJ just I...I...I... don't remember." Stammered Hailee. This was true, she didn't have any idea what had woken her. She only had a vague recollection of waking up earlier. "Just go back to sleep you guys I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Are you sure? If you need us we are here for you." Hermione said. She and Ginny headed back to bed.

Hailee laid awake for the rest of the night trying to remember what she had been dreaming. As the sun peaked through the window Hailee got up and went for a quick shower. and got ready for her first day of classes. Hailee took a seat in the common room and waited for the others to come down. George was the first one to meet her in the common room.

"I was hoping to run into you ." George smiled at her. Hailee smiled back. George walked over to her and took her into his arms. " Welcome to Hogwarts, Hailee." He leaned forward and let his lips touch hers.

"Oh for Merlin's sakes would you please stop snogging my sister." Yelled Harry as he walked into the common room.

"Why you have snogged his sister." Giggled Ginny as she walked over and kissed Harry's cheek.

Hermione and Ron came down the stairs. Fred followed. They all made their way to the Great hall to have their first breakfast. Breakfast was a festive event. Then they received their schedules. The mood went rather sombre double potions to start their year. They started to gather up to head for class leaving Ginny, Fred, and George to head for Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration.

They entered the dungeons to find out that they had Potions with the Slytherin and to their surprise there sat none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco had a vulgar sneer on his face.


	19. Chapter 19 Classes Begin

Chapter 19: Classes Begin

Chapter 19

Classes Begin

Ron's face went brilliant red and he charged towards Draco. Harry was a bit slower but he too let his temper get the better of him and took to Draco. Draco jumped up as did Crab and Goyle. They stood in front of Draco acting like a shield.

Hailee and Hermione grabbed for Ron and Harry but were shaken loose rather quickly. Out of the corner of her eye, Hailee saw Snape enter form the side dungeon door. When he saw the events taking place he had an evil grin. Hailee hit both Ron and Harry with a freezing spell and stopped them in their tracks. She went to Draco Malfoy and slapped him in the face, with that Snape sprung into action.

"Oh Miss Potter, that little act of violence will have to cost Gryffindor 50 points and earned you one week of detentions. NOW take your seat. " Bellowed Snape.

Hailee silently released Ron and Harry. "Yes Professor." Hailee sat there fuming as Snape began to lecture the class about being lucky to be included in his newt class and that they probably did not deserve to be there. He said this looking directly at Hailee and Harry.

"Your directions are on the board for brewing the Wicken Well potion. Can anyone here be troubled to explain what it does? Let's see how about you Miss Potter?" Snape gloated.

"Well, it is a counter to weakness. It will restore the drinker to their full power. It isn't for being tired but if you are battling and weak from that it will restore you to normal." Replied Hailee.

Snape sneered. "Yes, that is what it is for. Now, what is the key ingredient used to make this potion?" Snape moved to be in front of Hailee as if to intimidate her.

"Sir there are two first the most important would be powered bezoar, shredded skin of boomslang is the other one, that is the part of the polyjuice potion that lets the drinker turn back into themself." Said Hailee.

Hermione's mouth was open. She never had someone that was so close academically. Ron and Harry had rather a smug look on their faces as they looked at the awed expressions of the Slytherins in the class.

"Very well then what are you all waiting for start brewing!" Yelled a disgruntled Snape.

Hailee started to compile her ingredients. "That was bloody brilliant." whispered an impressed Ron.

"It was nothing." blushed Hailee

For the duration of class then worked silently on their potions. Harry and Ron both watching Hailee when they were stuck. Hermione was happy to have someone else to help them, not that she wasn't happy to help but she had so many more classes this year that she was dreading all of the extra work on top of her own.

At the end of class, Snape couldn't find anything to criticize about their potions. He instructed them to bottle them and bring them to his desk. Crabbe and Goyle had melted their cauldrons and Draco's potion was rather thick, this didn't please Snape in the least.

Hailee took hers to the desk. "You will have detentions starting tonight. Report here at seven tonight for your duties." Snarled Snape.

"Yes Sir," said Hailee simply.

They left the potions dungeons rather happy that day.

"I can't believe that he couldn't find one thing about ours today. What do you think that he will do to Draco and his goons? I heard him call them back to the classroom as we left." Harry said.

"Speaking of Draco, how could Dumbledore let him come back knowing what he did in Diagon Alley?" Grumbled Ron. "I'll make sure he gets his. He won't hurt my sister and get away with it."

"Ron, Harry you two leave him alone..." started Hailee.

"I will not." Screamed Harry. "He hurt Ginny."

"Yes now calm yourselves. I will tend to Mr Malfoy. You will be the first ones that are suspected. I will get him. You both have to trust me, Please." Hailee begged.

Hermione walked alongside them just smiling. "You know Hailee I am so glad that you came. I have been trying to get these two to calm down for five years. Not to mention you have it in you to do exactly what you want to do. I love it!"

Transfiguration was an exciting class. They were going to be working on turning objects into animals. Harry had been wanting to learn this since he heard about Cedric changing that rock into a dog during the Triwizard Tournament.

Professor McGonagall began the lesson by turning her desk into a horse and back again. "This is very difficult magic and you must enunciate clearly. Commuto is the incantation. repeat after me. COMMUTO."

"COMMUTO," The class repeated.

"You will need a gentle wand tap." She instructed. " To change the item back you need the incantation NOVO it is simple to change your items back they will revert automatically after you say the incantation. Repeat after me. NOVO."

"NOVO," The class repeated.

"Now the key to this is to make up in your mind what you want to change your item into. Picture it in your mind. Detail the picture as much as you can. You saw me turn this desk into a horse now watch." She tapped the desk with her wand and said, " COMMUTO." The desk turned into a pig. She then tapped the pig with her wand and said," NOVO." The pig turned back into the desk. "You will take turns at your tables of two at turning your table into an animal. I will suggest you do not choose a flying animal. Begin."

Professor McGonagall walked around the room watching her students attempts at changing their tables. Hailee and Hermione were sitting together. Hermione went first. She tried to change the desk into a dog. The table had a tail and four moving legs. She turned it back to the desk. Then Hailee tried to turn the table into a dog and she got about the same results as Hermione. Harry and Ron hadn't gotten so much as a whisker on their table. Most of the class was right with them.

Hermione, with a look of determination on her face. tapped the desk and said " Commuto," The desk formed slowly to a huge black lab dog complete with a collar. Professor McGonagall then awarded Gryffindor 10 points for Hermione being the first to transfigure her table. Hermione turned the dog back to a desk. Hailee tried again but got no further than she had the first time. She raised her hand.

"Professor, may I have a word with you?" Professor McGonagall nodded and they walked to the front of the class. Harry and Ron stared at them. Professor McGonagall nodded and they turned back to the class.

"Mind your business." She instructed Ron and Harry.

Hailee sat back at her table. Hermione successfully transfigured the table again. Hailee tapped the table with her hand and said, " Commuto." The table melded into a rather large Saint Bernard. Hailee reached over and petted the animal and said "Novo" and the dog turned back into the table.

Everyone was looking at her. She was starting to feel like the odd person out in this school. Why was magic so much easier without a wand for her. Part of her thought about going to Dumbledore with this question but would he be able to tell her.

Professor McGonagall dismissed them giving them a two-foot essay on the value of being able to transfigure things into animals and to practice the incantations.

They headed to the common room for a short break. they were just about there when they ran smack into Draco Malfoy and his goonies.

"We if it isn't the mudblood, potty, and the weasel... and know it all potty..." Draco drawled.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut you little ferret. Before I take a page out of Moody's book." Hailee enforced.

With that Draco and his cronies backed off and left the Gryffindors to their business, but they knew this wasn't the end of their dealings with Draco.


	20. Chapter 20 Quidditch Begins

Chapter 20: Quidditch Begins

Chapter 20

Quidditch Begins

The next few weeks went by rather quickly. With all of the homework that they had and complex spells, incantations, and potions they had to learn. They had made a few trips to Hagrid's for tea, but even he was extra busy with his teaching this year. They as a group had come to the conclusion that the teachers were trying to keep them busy and not thinking of the war that was beginning to wage outside the walls of Hogwarts. There had been an attack on a small muggle town outside of London. The ministry had even been stormed again although this time no one was killed. Inside of Hogwarts those attacks had been big news only to have the next teacher assign more and more homework.

On a sunny afternoon when the Gryffindors had a break from lessons. The rather large group of student order members gathered down by the lake for some thinking time. They were trying to piece some of the events together and make sense of it all. After drawing nothing but dead ends, they split into couples with. Fred and Angelina headed for the hospital wing. She had been fighting off a cold for a week and Fred wanted her to get some potion from Madam Pomfrey, with Quidditch starting in a few days.

The Gryffindor team had practised and thought that they were ready but they all had had so much homework that they had let some practices slide. They all felt a bit guilty about it too if Wood only knew they would be disgraced.

The very next Saturday they awoke to game day. Harry felt a bit uneasy. Almost like they shouldn't even play. That in and of itself was saying something about the day because next to Ginny and his sister Harry loved quidditch.

From the locker room, they could hear the stadium-filling. Fred seemed to be as uneasy as Harry felt. Since his return, they had unanimously made Fred the quidditch captain. Wood would have had kittens over his pre-game pep talk.

"Ok everyone this is a game lets do our best but remain alert to your surroundings." Was all Fred had to say. They were playing Hufflepuff and maybe that is the reason they were so drab. Neither Fred nor Harry could put their fingers on it.

The announcement came and they took the field. Madame Hooch gave the team instructions then she yelled, "Mount your brooms."

Both teams took to the skies as the bludgers were released, next came the snitch. then she yelled, "Let the game begin!" Then she threw the quaffle high into the air.

Harry searched desperately for the snitch he just wanted this game over. He didn't feel safe. He caught sight of the snitch but so had the Hufflepuff seeker. Harry had the quicker broom and he was on it. He reached out his hand and felt the snitch flutter in his fingers. As he closed his hand around the snitch he heard screaming. He turned his head in time to see two chasers for Hufflepuff fall from the sky.

Death Eaters were storming the stadium his first instinct told him to search the crowd for Ron, Hailee, and Hermione. It didn't take long to find them as Hailee had a huge shield in front of her with a bunch of scared first years. Ron and Hermione were leading them towards the castle. Several other prefects had joined in with Hermione and Ron trying to fight their way back into the castle. Harry landed his broom and began yelling for Ginny. He found her laying on the ground face first. Fred was standing close to her.

Where had George gone? Dumbledore and the other teachers charged onto the field. Harry noticed a good many Order members were joining the fight. He pulled out his wand and began shooting spells in the direction of the masked figures. Harry hit the one closest to him with a full-body bind. As the death eater's body snapped tight and tumbled over his hood fell from his face. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry noticed the dark mark on his right forearm.

George was doing battle with a death eater. Back and forth they threw spells. Harry came up behind them and sent a binding spell in the direction of the death eater. She fell and they discovered it was Pansy Parkinson. She also had the dark mark newly in blazed on her arm.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Harry to no one in particular.

"This is the second student I have seen with the dark mark." Said, George.

"Me too, " Said Harry.

The battle was dying off. The few remaining death eaters made their way back to the forest. Harry started to follow. But was stopped by none other than Dumbledore.

"Back to the school. Now! Gather everyone together and meet me in my office. Chocolate Frog." He looked into Harry's eye to make sure he understood. Harry looked back at his mentor knowing all too well that this was the start it was all about to get big.

Harry grabbed George's arm and pulled him towards where he saw Fred. Fred had Ginny awake but she was weak.

"He used the cruciatus curse on her." Said Fred.

Harry ran to her side and bent down to her. She sobbed quietly into his shoulder. Harry whispered something into her ear and she rose from the ground with his help. They began to make the trek from the quidditch pitch to the castle.

"Ok, now we need to get Ron, Hermione, and Hailee. Then we have to get to Dumbledore's office." They made their way up to the castle. Aurors were running everywhere. They saw Tonks and Professor McGonagal going from room to room in the castle. Moody was standing guard at the entrance. Remus met them just outside the Gryffindor common room.

"You know to go to Dumbledore's office?" He asked.

"Yes, Remus. We have come to collect Ron, Hermione, and Hailee. " Said, George.

"A 'right then here, I'll take Ginny I don't think it will instil calm for the rest of Gryffindor to see her like this and we will meet you in Dumbledore's office." Said Remus.

Fred, George, and Harry then moved into the portrait. Harry turned to see Ginny lean on Remus and they headed down the hall.

After getting Hailee and Hermione, Harry went to the dorm room and found Ron tending to Dean Thomas. He had a visibly broken arm as there was a bone jutting out from the side. Harry went down and found Neville and asked him to sit with Dean and Seamus to wait in the common room until Madame Pomfrey was available or until Professor McGonagall came in. They then made their way out of the portrait and down towards Professor Dumbledore's office.

When they reached the gargoyle Harry said "Chocolate frog, " and the gargoyle sprang to life. They moved quickly up the stairs. The gargoyle shut behind them. They entered the office to find it empty.

Harry's first thought was that something had happened to Remus and Ginny. That seemed to be the thought of choice for George and Fred too. Tonks entered the room followed by Moody.

"Wotcher Everyone. Everyone ok then? Wait where's Ginny? " Tonks asked.

"Remus said he was bringing her here but they don't seem to have made it." Said Fred.

"Remus isn't here, you must be mistaken. He was undercover for the order and couldn't break his cover to be here." Said Tonks.

Just then, Dumbledore came through the door. He asked, "Where is Miss Weasley?"

They began to explain everything when Mr and Mrs Weasley came in. Dumbledore touched a piece of parchment and Harry noticed that words were forming on the page. Shortly after the flames rose high in the fireplace and out stepped Remus. He had on different robes that the ones that they had seen earlier.

"Oh Merlin, she's been taken. Why would they want Ginny?" whimpered George.

Mrs Weasley looked like a ghost as she swooned and fainted. Mr Weasley went weak at the knees and hit the floor. Ron and Fred went to their mother and George helped his father into a nearby chair.

With this Dumbledore spoke the words they had all been dreading to hear, " The war has begun."


	21. Chapter 21 The War Begins

Chapter 21: The War Begins

Chapter 21

The War Begins

Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk. He looked more tired then they had ever seen him. "I only have a few minutes. I want you all to pay close attention. After this attack, the ministry will close the school. Everyone will be sent home immediately. All of you are to go to Grimmauld Place. You will wait for my instructions. I will need you to be part of this and fight at our sides. We will find Ginny, but we need to get all of us in order. Stay calm and we will be there shortly."

With that, he stood up and took a book from the shelf and tapped it with his wand saying, " Portus."

"Wait for us to come to Grimmauld Place do not venture out on your own or I will not allow you to help in the fight or the search. Am I understood? " Dumbledore advised.

They all nodded their agreement and took hold of the port key. Harry felt the familiar tug around his waist. They tumbled over each other as they hit the foyer floor at Grimmauld Place.

"Harry Potter sir you has come home. " Squealed Dobby.

"Yes, Dobby we are here. Are our rooms fit for sleeping?" asked Harry.

"Yes, sir they are. I was just cleaning the drawing-room. And Harry Potter sir Dobby is thanking you for paying me but I think you have made a mistake Dobby is getting two Galleons a week." murmured Dobby.

"It is no mistake Dobby I thought you needed a raise." Said, Harry

George took Hailee's hand. " I need you." He whispered in her ear.

Hailee let George lead her off towards her room. They entered the room and he shut the door. George turned to Hailee and fell into her arms. Hailee wrapped her arms around George. He was sobbing. After about a half-hour of this, there was a knock at the door.

Harry walked in and said, " George your mum and dad are here and they are asking you to come to the kitchen."

Looking defeated George stood up and walked out of the room.

"Harry what are we going to do? I can't believe that they took Ginny. I don't know how to begin to find her." Hailee started to ramble. Harry couldn't hold it in any longer he started to cry. Hailee reached out to him and took him in her arms and consoled him. " I am sorry Harry. We will find her I am sure Dumbledore will have a plan of some sort. She will be ok." Harry looked into the eyes of his sister as if begging her to have an answer.

Hailee felt so badly. How could this be happening? From downstairs there was a yell. Hailee and Harry ran to the steps. Bill and Charlie had just arrived and Mr Weasley had told them what had happened at the school and to Ginny. Then the front door opened and in walked Remus and Tonks.

"They have the Aurors out looking for Ginny." Informed Tonks.

Dumbledore arrived with a crack. "Everyone to the kitchen ." People in Grimmauld Place didn't have to be told twice. They scrabbled towards the kitchen. Everyone grabbed a seat. Looking around the only one missing, from the ones that knew about the minor involvement in the Order was Snape.

"There is much to do and we must act quickly. I believe they have taken Ginny for two reasons mind you they are my guess but... We know that they weakened

Ginny with the 'Cruciatus Curse' and my guess that was so that they could use the imperius curse. I believe that they see Ginny as a double opportunity she is the daughter of a ministry official and she is the love of the one who has the power to end Voldemort." Many of the members shuttered at the sound of the name. "Now I am sending Hailee, George, Remus, and Arthur on a mission. You all will gather what you need for a couple of days. Hailee stop at Gringotts and get muggle money and some wizarding money. I know you have some there and we need to move fast. You will be heading to where I believe that Voldemort has been in hiding, the Riddle House in Little Hangleton. You will all need to be careful. Arthur, you know how to contact us if you get into trouble. Harry, Hermione, and Molly, you will go to Surrey and watch over the Dursleys. You can use Arabella Figg's house as a base. Contact Petunia and let her know the dangers that are arising..."

"Harry, you take Merlin he can get to you faster than Hedwig. All she has to do is tell him and he will come and get you." Hailee interrupted. "Sorry Professor."

Dumbledore nodded and continued. " Minerva I ask you to return to Hogwarts. I will need you to guard over those left there. The other professors will be there and they will help you. After the last students are out of the building to seal it up. It will be up to you and the other professors to guard the secrets that Hogwarts holds. Fred, I ask you to head for Angelina's and find Wood and any others that you think might be willing to join the fight. Fred, I will give you a communicator as you will be on your own. You will need to be the most careful and check-in every few hours. You understand?" Fred nodded to show Dumbledore that he was ready. " Tonks you go to the Ministry follow with their orders. Report to me when you need, you will be joining Ron and I coordinate all that is going on. Harry, I think you should go to Gringotts as well, just for precaution. Take some time to say you're goodbyes. We must move quickly to save as many as we can. " Dumbledore finished with a solemn look on his face. They knew that this was weighing on the man, no matter how powerful he is.

Harry stood first and asked his sister, " Can I have a word please?"

Hailee smiled at her brother. She stood and made her way out of the kitchen. Hailee headed for her room. Harry followed closely behind. Hailee let Harry enter her room and she shut the door.

"Hailee I have to tell you I love you and I am not ready to be without you. Please be careful. You are going to be in the frying pan heading there. He is evil just evil." Harry stammered.

"Harry I know you will be careful so I won't even ask. But you make sure that you come back to me! I am not ready to be an only child again!" Hailee wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and whispered, " I love you too! If she is there I'll bring her home to you I promise."

Tears slid down Harry's cheeks " I know you will. I know you will."

Reluctantly they parted and Hailee started to pack up a duffle then she and Harry made their way to the kitchen. Hailee walked into the kitchen and asked, "Dumbledore should Harry and I flow to Diagon Alley to go to Gringotts?"

"No, I will take you both I can apparate there and be by your sides. " Replied Dumbledore. "Hailee are you packed? You need to be ready to leave as soon as we return. There are several stops on the way to Little Hangleton that your group needs to make. Arthur can you take care of checking things at the ministry while we are gone and meet us back here in a half-hour or so. "

"Certainly I will. I need to stop at the Burrow also Molly can join me and we will return here in about a half-hour. George, Fred, Ron are going to get things also am I right? Hermione, are you needing anything? " Asked Mr Weasley

"Well yes I do need some things but who is going to watch out for my parents, Dumbledore?" Hermione Questioned.

"I have people watching them already, but if Remus is ready to go he can apparate you home to them so that you can get a few things, but a word of caution I would not alert them to anything being wrong, yet. They are well guarded Hermione. I would not let them sit blind without protection." Soothed Dumbledore.

Hermione seemed consoled by these words. She turned to Remus who said, " Of Course we will leave here in ten minutes I just have a few things to discuss with Harry and Hailee." Hermione nodded and left the room to wait for Remus.

Remus took Hailee and Harry to the drawing-room and began to speak. "Now you two are going out into the world and you are to make sure that you both stay safe. I have just been given the greatest gift in two new children and I can't afford to lose them. I need you both! Your parents would have been so proud of you both I know I am." He took the twins into his arms. They all stayed that way for a few minutes gaining the power that they needed to be back together and be the family that ironically they had been melded to be.

Dumbledore entered the room. " I am sorry to interrupt Remus but we do need to get moving."

Remus nodded. Kissed Hailee on the cheek, then he hesitated but leaned in a kissed the cheek of Harry. They left the drawing-room to find the Weasleys' had left and Hermione was waiting. Tonks came into the room and grabbed Remus. "Remus J Lupin you had better stay safe and come home to me. We have a long future to grow old in." Tonks hugged him and leaned in and whispered. " I love you."

Remus whispered back " I love you too." Tonks smiled as her hair blushed like her cheeks. They gave each other a brief kiss and then Tonks apparated off to the Ministry. Next Remus left with Hermione.

The only ones left at Grimmauld Place were Dumbledore, Harry, and Hailee. " I want you two to know that whatever is to come I will stand by your sides. Should anything happen you two must always believe that the power to conquer Voldemort comes from the unconditional love you have for each other and the love that you share with this Order family." With that, the trio disappeared with a crack from Grimmauld place.


	22. Chapter 22 Preparing for War

Chapter 22: Preparing For WAR

Chapter 22

Preparing for WAR

Harry and Hailee entered Gringotts. Hailee turned to Dumbledore and asked, " Do you think we can find invisibility cloaks here? I know they are very rare but do you think maybe Madame Malkin's ?"

"I am not sure Hailee," Dumbledore replied.

"I want to check, so I know how much money to take out. I think our groups should have at least one at their disposal." Stated Hailee.

"Oh but my dear they are very expensive possibly one hundred thousand galleons or more," Dumbledore informed.

"Professor I don't think you have a concept of just how much money I have, muggle and wizard. Let's go check." Hailee turned on her heels and walked out of Gringotts. She walked straight to Madame Malkin's shop and walked in, not even checking to see if Harry and Dumbledore were following.

"Yes, I need to talk to the person in charge," Hailee told the women behind the counter.

"I am Madame Malkin. They don't get more in charge than me." She said.

"I'm sorry but I need something very important and this is the only place I know to come and get one. or more. I need invisibility cloaks." Hailee said. Just then Dumbledore and Harry caught up. She heard the door click shut behind them.

"Miss I don't know what you are playing at but they are too expensive for a child to purchase. There haven't been any sold here in about 50 years." Madame Malkin told her.

"Ms Malkin this young lady is quite serious about purchasing invisibility cloaks. Do you have any?" Questioned Dumbledore.

"Albus you know I always have what you are looking for let's see," She disappeared into the back of the store. " I have 2 but that is all I have, and they run one hundred twenty-five thousand galleons." She turned to smirk at Hailee.

"That is one for Fred and one for you Harry. What about Bill and Charlie are they going to need one?" She asked Dumbledore.

Harry interrupted " Hailee I have one, it was Dad's our group is good ."

"Bill and Charlie are posting as muggle cousins of Hermione's. They will be staying with the Grangers unless we need something from them. Two should be plenty then but only if you are sure." Dumbledore answered.

"Very well then, Madame Malkin, would you please wrap them? I will go to Gringotts and get a voucher for them and have the monies transferred directly to your account." Hailee turned and left Madam Malkin's shop and headed back to Gringotts. Harry and Dumbledore followed.

They trailed behind her. Dumbledore began to chuckle.

"Professor what is so funny? " asked Harry.

"Your sister she is so much like your mother. Once she gets something in her head she isn't going to let anyone, not even me, stand in her way." Dumbledore pointed out.

With this Harry swelled with pride. His sister was such a strong person even Dumbledore thought so. That made Harry feel better about what was to come, on some level.

Hailee waited just inside the doors of Gringotts. Once Harry and Dumbledore joined her, she turned and headed towards the head goblin's desk. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

The goblin said "Well Albus Dumbledore. What business do we have today?"

"We need to visit Harry Potters vault, My vault, and Miss Potter's vault. " Dumbledore told him.

"Which of Miss Potter's vaults would you like to visit?" He asked.

Dumbledore turned to look at Hailee. She shrugged ad if to say I told you so, but spoke to the goblin instead. "I need to make a transfer to Madam Malkin's, I need you to send two hundred fifty-thousand galleons to her account and I need a magical voucher for it. Take that from the high-security vault. Then I need to travel to my regular vault. No, forget that I need the big vault that is where the muggle monies are."

The goblin nodded and said." I will have your voucher when you return. Follow Griphook and he will take you there."

The trio turned and headed after Griphook. "You have three vaults?" asked Harry.

Hailee chuckled, " Four."

They made their way to all of the vaults. Harry was shocked when he saw the amount of money both muggle and wizard in Hailee's big vault. Hailee took plenty of money to be able to help out Fred and send some to Bill and Charlie. Money meant nothing to her she had plenty, but making sure everyone is as comfortable and safe was all that mattered at this point. They stopped at Dumbledore's and then at Harry's. Hailee gave Harry muggle money as what Harry had was all wizard, there was no time to go to a muggle bank. He would have an easier time spending the wizard money as Mrs Weasley could apparate into Diagon Alley if they needed anything. When they came back to the main floor Hailee walked up to the head goblin. He handed her the voucher and they left. Hailee went into Madam Malkin's shop.

Madam Malkin's jaw just about hit the floor when she saw Hailee walk in. " Never did I think that you were serious about this, I know Dumbledore wouldn't lie to me or anyone for that matter but two invisibility cloaks." She hurried to wrap them. Hailee handed her the voucher and Madam Malkin handed her the packages.

"Thank you," said Hailee.

Hailee walked up to Dumbledore and Harry and said, "Let's get this thing on with."

With a crack, they disappeared from Diagon Alley and headed back to Grimmauld Place. The Weasleys were already there. Now they were waiting for Hermione to return with Remus. Hailee walked over to Fred and handed him a package.

"Take this I think it might help you on your way." Looking perplexed Fred opened the package. The silky fabric slid from the package onto the floor. Fred looked form the fabric to Hailee.

Dumbledore spoke up. " Miss Potter thought that each group should have access to an invisibility cloak. So she bought two. Now I want to make sure each group has enough monies both wizard and muggle for expenditures. " Dumbledore handed George the bag he had gotten for him and Hailee handed him the muggle money. Fred thanked them both then decided to get a start on his journey. He looked Hailee in the eyes, "You take good care of my dad and George. Please find my sister. I know you will be safe." He hugged her then turned to Harry " You take good care of that wonderful woman Harry. After all, she is my mum." Fred kissed his parents and hugged his brothers. Then left with a crack.

Mrs Weasley looked on edge. Harry knew that she was worried about what she had seen when she battled the boggart from the desk. She walked over to Hailee and took her in her arms.

Mrs Weasley whispered. "Please take care of them and yourself. I can't lose anymore."

"I will Mrs Weasley. I promise." Just then there was a crack and Hermione and Remus appeared.

"Time for you all to get moving. Keep in contact with Ron and myself. We need good communication for this to work. If there is trouble then we are all only an apparition away. Everyone stay safe and keep your eyes open at all turns." Warned Dumbledore.

"Professor I have what you need to send to Charlie and Bill. Can Fawkes take it?" Asked Hailee.

"Certainly." Replied Dumbledore.

Mr and Mrs Weasely hugged their remaining children. Then they turned to one another.

Remus suggested, " How about we give them a minute." Everyone nodded and turned to leave Mr and Mrs Weasely to have a moment of privacy.

After a few minutes, the door to the drawing-room opened Mrs Weasley's eyes were red and swollen with tears. "Be safe everyone. I expect you all to come home." She took Harry's hand then grabbed Hermione's and they walked to the kitchen to floo to Ms Figg's house.

When they heard the fire roar for the third time, Dumbledore turned to those remaining. "You have the most danger to face. Please come back safe."

Hailee hugged Dumbledore. He knew that the battle that was to ensue was going to be devastating and he was fearful for those that may not survive.


	23. Chapter 23 The Maneuvres Begin

Chapter 23: The Maneuvers Begin

Chapter 23

The Maneuvers Begin

Hailee let go of Dumbledore. He smiled and his eyes twinkled for the first time since she had met him.

Hailee took George's hand and turned to leave. Remus and Mr Weasley followed.

Remus was the first to speak and they waited for their muggle cab. "We need to watch out for each other. I promised Tonks I'd come home and I am sure you promised Molly, Arthur. I expect you too to go back to your families too! "

The cab pulled up and the foursome got in. They were making their way to kings cross. The muggle train was the best way to get to the Malfoy Estate. They were not sure where the death eaters had taken Ginny, but the Malfoy Estate was closer and on the way. They might catch a break and find a clue. Knowing that Lucius and Draco were in Azkaban and Narcissa was on the run.

"Remus, where was Snape?" Hailee asked.

"That my dear is a good question. I do not have the answer for one can only speculate." Remus replied.

"He is a git. I just don't trust him. He makes me feel… well, I don't know how I feel but it isn't good." Sail Hailee.

The cab stopped and the group got out and headed for the King's Cross where they would catch the next train to Birmingham and see where that led them. Hailee bought the tickets to Birmingham. The train didn't leave for another hour. So they decided to grab a bite to eat while they waited.

"Why are we taking so long we could be there in like thirty seconds?" George ranted.

"There is more to this than meets the eye, George. We are in a time of great despair not only are wizards feeling Voldemort's return but muggles as well. We need to make conversation with them while in travel it is just as important. Something unimportant to them might mean a lot to us. "Remus explained. They all ate or nibbled rather on a pizza Hailee had ordered. "We need to make small talk that turns into something we can use. A mention of a death a weird murder that may not have made local papers, anything they think that is strange at least to them anyway."

They sat in silence for a while. Mr Weasley reminded them of the train. They made their way back to Kings Cross. As they boarded the train they made their way through the train looking for places to sit strategically to be in place to help each other in case of an attack. Hailee sat next to a rather elderly gentleman.

Remus and George sat with a couple of plump middle-aged women, and Arthur sat with a rather young looking couple. The train moved on for an hour or so when Mr Weasley began to get some information about a murder that took place just outside of London. A prominent politician had been found dead with no apparent injuries and no apparent cause of death. They told Mr Weasley that the man had been a lawyer for a prominent family in Birmingham, by the name of Malcolm or Manley or something like that. After getting as many details as he could, Mr Weasely made his way over to Remus who hadn't got anywhere except to be invited to dinner with the two unwed ladies he and George had been sitting with. Hailee, on the other hand, was receiving a lecture about the rude manner of teenagers today by the man who she spoke to without him speaking to first. The train stopped and thankfully Hailee jumped to feet and practically knocked over the man that had been sitting next to her. He was a young man with auburn hair and eyes that were brilliant. Hailee guessed him to be about 19. He said. That was wearing on me how on earth did you not tell that guy off."

"You know how it goes sometimes it is better to be quiet and not listen than to start an argument." Hailee simply said.

"How about you and I go and get a cup of tea?" He asked. "The name is Jerry." He extended his hand.

Just then, George appeared next to Hailee he took her hand and said, "Sorry Jerry I'm with her and this is our stop." He pulled her towards the direction of the door.

When they were safely out of earshot, "What on earth was that all about? He didn't know and I was just going to tell him when you stormed up!" Without waiting she continued, "Well here I am waiting for your answer Mr Weasley!" George just stood there as if he didn't know what to say.

Hailee moved up to Remus and Mr Weasely who were talking about what Mr.

Weasley had found out.

George was still staring at Hailee without speaking.

Remus was convinced that it was best to go to the Malfoy Estate first. Mr Weasely agreed. Hailee hailed a cab. When they got in George waited until Remus had sat next to her before he got in. Mr Weasely took notice. He was giving his son a confused look. George looked out the window until they pulled up to a pair of gates. The driver stopped and Hailee paid him. He looked at her quizzically. She was sure that he wondered why the grown men with her had not paid and she the teenage girl did. The driver asked, "Are you ok miss?"

"Oh yes, certainly sir. We are going to visit more family." He seemed to accept that and he nodded and thanked her for the tip. He pulled away from the curb and didn't look back.

They made their way up to the gate went hey got close enough they noticed that the gate rods were made up of snakes of all kinds. It gave Hailee the creepy crawlies, but George studied them with a strange sense of interest. Only Hailee seemed to notice. Just then, there was a pop and a flash of flame a bright red phoenix feather just appeared in front of them. They all looked around and couldn't believe their luck no one happened to be around at that moment and there weren't any houses close enough to have seen what just happened. Remus picked up the note attached to the feather.

Arthur needs to come to headquarters immediately.

Attack at Granger's.

Will give more when he gets here.

Albus

Mr Weasley apparated right after Remus finished reading the letter. George told Remus, "I need to be there. I need to go be with Mum and Dad."

Remus started to say, "The letter said your Dad …..." but didn't get to finish and

George disapparated at that very second.

Remus looked at Hailee and Hailee shrugged. Remus pulled out his wand and chanted "hence en gen", the gate popped open. "Much more effective than, Alohomora, a bit dark too but desperate times. " He blushed and smiled.

"Trust me, Remus, I don't mind. I am all for fighting evil with evil. You know I am not as noble as Dumbledore seems to be." Hailee divulged.

Remus got a chuckle from that, "As beautiful as your mother with all of the fire of your dad."

Carefully they walked up the driveway, skirting the trees that were lining it. When they reached the house, it was in shambles. It looked like it had once been a very grand plantation-style home, but now there were scorch marks everywhere and the windows were broken. The front door hung on one hinge. Remus entered the door first. They walked into what would have been the foyer. Now the ceiling was gone and there was a strong stench coming from the next room. Sitting there on the couch was Narcissa, her eyes wide open she was breathing but there wasn't much else she could do. The once classy woman that Hailee had seen have tea and cookies with Alba was now drooling on herself. Narcissa had dishevelled hair and smelled of strong body odour.

"We need to get her some help can you stay put for like two minutes? I'll take her to St. Mungo's and apparate right back, ok?" Remus asked Hailee

"Yes, I'll be fine. I can hold anyone off for a few minutes without worry." She replied confidently.

With that, there was a crack and he was gone but the stench still hung in the air. She searched around for a study or somewhere she could find papers that might have clues on them. She knew that Lucius was in the inner circle of Voldemort and that Draco had assumed his role.

She heard a noise behind her and she turned around in time to see Remus appear.

She put her fingers to her lips and pointed to her ear.


	24. Chapter 24 On the Right Path

Chapter 24: On the Right Path

Chapter 24

On the Right Path

Remus pulled out his wand and motioned her to lead him towards the noise. Slowly she moved towards the door when a rather loud crash came from the back of the house. They made their way down a long hall. There were steps towards the back, but they noticed a door to the left and thought they should check that first. As they entered the room, Hailee noticed that it was a study. It was a rather dark room with books lining shelves around the perimeter and a large oak desk in the middle. Just what Hailee had been looking for she noticed the large snakes carved into the wood and shivered. As they approached the desk, they heard a crash from above and then a large bird buzzed Hailee's head. It landed on the desk in front of them. The poor bird's feathers were askew and it looked thin.

"This must be the Malfoy's owl. Look what is tied to its leg?" Remus wondered aloud.

They slowly made their way towards the bird it snapped at them. Hailee raised her hands and froze the bird mid take off. Remus walked over to the bird and took the letter off its leg. Hailee took the bird carefully towards the front door. She set it on the ground. Then went to the front door leaving it open only a crack she said, "enervate". Without looking back, the bird took off and headed high into the sky.

"Hailee, I think we have something here," Remus called from behind her. "Here read this."

Remus handed her the letter.

Dearest Severus,

I know this is hard for you, please be patient my darling. We can be together very soon. Lucius and Draco are in Azkaban. I must deal with some of the legalities. Soon, my love, you will not have to answer to that mud blood lover Albus Dumbledore. These last years have been so hard to be without you, but in the Dark Lord's service, we will have greatness. Soon darling very soon we will be as one and Lucius that fool will be dead.

Eternally

Narcissa

"Oh my goodness, Dumbledore has to have this now! Remus, he is in terrible danger. Snape That git is playing him. Did you save Fawkes's feather?" Hailee exclaimed.

"No, it burst into flames when I removed the letter," Remus said.

"You are going to have … No … MERLIN!" Hailee yelled.

Just then, a beautiful phoenix appeared before her. "I need to get a message to Dumbledore Merlin but I need a feather and you need to return to Harry. Is that ok" Hailee asked the phoenix? Merlin turned and allowed Hailee to remove a tail feather. He turned to let out a quivering note and disappeared as fast as he had appeared. Hailee grabbed a piece of parchment from the desk and handed it to Remus. "Write to him; tell him we will bring proof when we return but to beware."

Remus scribbled onto the parchment.

Albus,

We have become aware of a problem. DO NOT TRUST SEVERUS. We will bring it back when we have completed our mission.

Remus and Hailee

Hailee took the parchment from Remus and attached it to the phoenix feather. She said Dumbledore and it vanished.

Hailee looked at Remus. "What is it, Remus?"

"Well, I saw the Weasley's. They are with Charlie, I don't know exactly what happened to him, but he was hurt pretty badly in the battle to save the Grangers. They were all there, except George. No one has seen him. I didn't tell them that he had left us but … What on earth is he playing at?" Remus informed her.

"I don't know Remus he hasn't been the same since at least the train ride, but I don't know maybe it is all just getting to him. We haven't talked much lately." Hailee said.

Remus looked like he was thinking hard about something, but Hailee interrupted him. "Maybe be we should move on Remus." She suggested.

"I just keep thinking we are missing something. Let's find the bedrooms and check them too. "Remus mumbled.

They went upstairs checking each room, they found nothing. At the end of the hall, Remus opened the door to find what had to be the bedroom of none other than Draco. Hailee moved towards the desk at the far side. Sitting down behind it, she started to check the drawers. Remus was looking at the bedside table and the closet. Hailee found his letter from Hogwarts. Draco had gotten only four O.W.L.S.

She found a diary. Flipping through the pages, she read.

Sent to Dark Lord today, He burned that disgusting dark mark on my arm. I hate the way it looks. I hate Great Hangleton. How am I going to do all that he wants of me? I can't begin to be so savage. There are classier was of going about this. We should just put them all in Azkaban and forget those vile creatures existed. That is a good job for the dementors. I am all for the purity of blood but murder. Mother says I am a coward, but why should I dirty my hands with Mud Bloods when I can avoid them just as easily. Mother says I must be a real man and take on my Father's duties since he was so careless to get himself caught by that mud blood Potter. Potter will not win this battle even with his sister at his side. She is annoying; if she wasn't a filthy mud blood, too I might consider her for my own…

Hailee quit reading as she about tossed her cookies. "Not a snowballs chance on the equator." She thought. "Remus I think I found Voldemort. Little Hangleton is outside of a larger Village, Great Hangleton. That is where they took Draco for his meeting with Voldemort. He was marked as a death eater. "Hailee told Remus.

"Oh, Hailee this is getting more and more twisted. Let's just make our way towards the Riddle house and we can go from there. "Remus advocated.

"Ok, Remus but you look like you could use something to eat. Let's go into town, have a coffee, get our barrings, find a map, make a plan and then we can apparate where we need to. how do you feel about changing our original plan in a very short amount of time we have gone from being a quartet to a duo. I'm quite confident in us I have this gnawing feeling we should get going as quickly as we can. I get the feeling that we should all be together. Remus, are you getting ill? "Hailee asked.

"No it is about a week from the full moon and I am starting to get tired. I didn't get my wolfbane potion last time and it takes a lot more out of me when I don't." Remus admitted.

"Can Dumbledore brew it in time? I must admit I do not know that much about your potion." Hailee inquired.

"Yes, I think he can."

"We will have to hurry up and get this done then we can go back to headquarters and if Dumbledore is busy we will make the potion. I am quite adept at brewing potions. Remind me and we will stop for the ingredients and a book of such potions in Diagon Alley on our way back."

Remus nodded and said. "Thank you, Hailee. We are so lucky that you came to us now." standing in the ruins of the Malfoy estate Remus hugged Hailee for the first in her life Hailee felt like she belonged.

With that, they headed out of the Malfoy Estate and down the road towards town. After a twenty-minute hike, they came upon a town that was bustling with activity. They found a small café and ordered burgers and fries. After they ate, they made their way towards the alley. After making sure that, there wasn't anyone around Remus apparated both of them to outside the village of Little Hangleton. It didn't take long to figure out what direction to go as everyone in town was talking about the fire last night. "Did you hear the noise, the firemen said it was uncontrollable, Riddle, Exploded the house did." They followed the

the direction of gossip across the small town. The end of the street brought them to the ruins of what was the Riddle House.

The house looked like a bomb had hit it. There was debris scattered out from where the house had once stood. An elderly man was standing there looking up at the house.

He looked at Remus and Hailee. "Did you know those people? That poor young girl caught off guard like that. She was hurtled back about one hundred feet. Got some nasty burns on her back. No one knew her either. We saw a strange bunch in and out of here…. Oh sorry, the names... Phillip… Phillip Moreo." The man extended his hand.

Remus took his hand and shook it. "Lupin, Remus Lupin and this is my daughter Hailee." Hailee knew that he was just saving time by calling her his daughter but she liked it. It felt so right. "We were making our way through town and heard the rumours. They seemed so unbelievable we thought we would have a look for ourselves."

The man accepted this and said, "Nice to meet you Remus and you too Hailee but I must be off to work now. Good luck in your travels." Then Phillip Moreo turned on his heel and walked back down the street where Remus and Hailee and just come from.

"Young Girl you don't suppose it was Ginny. Do you?" Hailee wondered.

"I don't know but I think we have to check it out. If it is then she will need some proper care at St. Mungo's" Remus replied.

They went a few blocks and asked a young woman where they could find the local hospital, and she pointed them in the right direction. When they entered the building, Remus went to the desk and said, "I am looking for my niece. I was informed; she might have been in an accident last night. The explosion at the Riddle house." Remus waited for the women to respond.

"You are her Uncle. Funny I don't see the family resemblance. She had such flaming red hair. Anyway, she was taken to a burn centre in London. I will get you the information you need. "


	25. Chapter 25 Ginny

Chapter 25: Ginny

Chapter 25

Ginny

After receiving the information, the desk clerk gave them, Hailee and Remus made their way towards the exit. When a nurse came running up to them. "Excuse me. Excuse me. "She said until Hailee turned around to her. "I am sorry but I overheard you asking about that poor girl from last night. "

"Yes. She is my niece, we think." Remus replied, "She has been missing for some time now."

"Maybe I can help you. This young girl was mumbling the name 'Harry" over and over again. Even once we sedated her she called out his name." The nurse told them.

"Oh Blimey, Rem… Dad, it's Ginny." Hailee concluded.

"Was she alone?" Remus asked.

"Well, no but I didn't believe what the man said. He said he was her father, He said his name was Lucius. Let me think a minute, He was a taller man, with greasy black hair." She informed them.

They didn't wait both charged towards the door, yelling "thank you "over their shoulders.

"Remus take me to the hospital and then get Dumbledore. I can handle that slimy git." Hailee ordered. Remus nodded his agreement and grabbed her arm. They had apparated to right next to the hospital in an alleyway that looked desolate. "I'll go find her and keep her safe until you can bring Dumbledore back. "

Remus disappeared with a crack. Hailee made her way into the hospital. She was following the signs leading her towards the burn unit. She reached the waiting room and saw not only Snape sitting there but another woman Hailee didn't recognize but she had heard Snape start talking, "Bella we can't let her die. The Dark Lord has plans for her. You know this now sit down and shut up." The greasy git snapped. This Bella didn't look too happy about it but she sat down.

The door to the room wasn't open very far so gently Hailee reached in and pulled it shut she took out her wand because she knew once she shut that door they would know someone was there. She pointed the tip of her wand at the knob and as it clicked shut she muttered, "confervefacio facre. This would make the knob too hot for the muggles to touch and it would melt the metal in the latch. Once the latch was done, she put an imperturbable charm on the door so that they could not draw attention from the muggles. Then Hailee looked in the door to find Snape staring out the door at her. She gave an evil sneer and made her way down the hall checking in each room for a mass of red hair. Finally, she found her.

"Ginny its Hailee I am here. Remus has gone to get Dumbledore." Hailee soothed. She turned to lock the door but found her self under the heavy gaze of George. "George?"

"You ignorant fool. I knew you were not the insufferable know it all you came across as." George sneered. "I should thank you for the reminder." He took something from inside his cloak. "Do you know what this is miss know it all?" George asked.

"Its shredded skin of boomslang." All of a sudden Hailee got it. "You slimy git I so hoped I would be the one to face you. How dare you double-cross Dumbledore!" Before Hailee could raise her hands, George had put the shredded skin of boomslang into his mount and started to chew. Slowly his form melted and his hair turned from red to greasy black. As he was turning, Hailee threw the leg locker curse on him. Then she put a silencing charm on him and she waited. She stroked Ginny's hair and whispered to her about all of them looking and Harry being so worried. She didn't mention that now George seemed to be missing.

If looks could kill Snape would have sent her to her grave. She knew that he couldn't believe that she had gotten the better of him. Dumbledore and Remus finally charged in the door. Dumbledore gasped when he saw Snape laying there bound.

"Severus, how disappointed I am. But I give you the credit you did put one over on this old fool." He picked up the washbasin next to Ginny's bed and said, "Portus" He told Hailee to bring Snape by hanging on to him tightly and he and Remus would get Ginny. They needed to be extra careful because when they landed she would not be able to catch herself and they didn't know what damage had been done to her.

Hailee felt a jerk around her waist. She didn't take any measures to stop Snape from smacking hard onto the cold marble floor. "Why are we at Hogwarts?" Hailee asked.

"Madame Pomfrey will be able to tend to Ginny. Besides, I think it is safer if we start a new headquarters. At least for now, just in case our beloved Severus has found away around the Fidelus Charm. Plus I want to have a place to find out what he has done." Dumbledore dictated.

"Professor He came into the room as George. I captured two of them in a waiting room back at the hospital. I thought it was Snape, and some Bella, at least that is what the imposter called her." Hailee blurted out.

"Hold on Miss Potter. We will deal with all of this in a few minutes, but first, this young lady needs medical attention. Bring Severus with you. I have sent Fawkes to get the Weasleys and Harry. Moreover, I need to check on the Grangers and Charlie. We are using the hospital wing for all of our causalities. Ron is there now with Charlie." Dumbledore took Ginny with Remus's help and they headed off.

"You dirty bastard! Where is he? You know I can do worse than an illegal curse and have you crying like a little girl. I can be the dark witch that the Cains wanted me to be I remember all of the old tricks. Would you like to see one? AMPUTO!" Hailee screamed. The pain spread across Snape's face. This spell made the recipient feel as if one of their limbs was being torn from their body. "Like that one you, ass." She mumbled and said "EXIMO., Let's see what else can I come up with. Or are you ready to tell me what you did with George?" Snape sneered.

"Alright I am sure I have something up my sleeve, I believe this next one might take your arm off. On the other hand, I can take a page out of your book, yes; I think that might be perfect. SERPENSORTIA, A large black as midnight snake erupted for Hailee's hands. It coiled itself, spread out its hood and prepared to attack. It struck out at Snape but did not hit him. From behind, her Hailee heard a hissing sound. The snake recoiled and then she heard, "EVANESCO." The snake disappeared. Hailee whipped around to come face to face with her brother.

"Hailee no we will find George without his help. Some of the Order members have gone back and gotten the two you trapped in the hospital. They have been locked up in the dungeon. Where this git is heading now. "Remus appeared. He looked quizzically at the twins. Harry nodded and Remus moved in on Snape Floating him towards the dungeons. Hailee collapsed into her brother's arms and sobbed. Now, where was George Hailee thought? Then it hit her she had to make sure the other two got the shredded skin of boomslang. That might answer her questions. She knew it just had to.


	26. Chapter 26 A Time to Regroup

Chapter 26: A Time To Regroup

Chapter 26

A Time to Regroup

Hailee turned to start for the dungeons. "No," Harry grabbed her arm. "We need to go to the hospital wing. Ginny needs me and the Order needs you. You have to explain what happened."

Hailee started to protest, "I can…."

"Wait we all know you can but you agreed to help the Order. Hailee, from personal experience I have had that idea too. I have to save everyone. I have to fight Voldemort. The whole ruddy thing but damn it, Hailee, you are part of something here not what it is all about none of us are. I love you but we need to be here for everyone, not just the ones that we love." Harry gently admonished.

"Ok, I'm sorry I lost my head. 'Bout time someone deflated my big head." Hailee admitted.

She took Harry's hand and they headed towards the hospital wing. With a smirk on his face, Harry said. "That was a classic look on Snape's face when that snake came from your hands. I would have loved to have a camera." He squeezed her hand and they moved on in silence.

When Hailee walked in the hospital wing Mrs Weasley engulfed her in an embrace. "Thank you thank you, my dear, once again you have saved our family." Hailee took Mrs Weasley into her embrace where they both sobbed; silently it passed between them that she would find George too, but did not speak it aloud.

Remus entered the room and Dumbledore started to speak. "Alright, let's have a report from all of the parties that were out. Fred, I know it wasn't much time but did you find anything?"

"Wood is on board, Angelina and her parents also just send them word. I have some concerns. I ran into Marcus Flint. He asked me about seeing you, but I got the feeling he wasn't being honest. I think he was with someone. He kept watching over my shoulder. It was an accident I saw him but I got the feeling it wasn't an accident that he ran into me." Fred informed. "That was as far as I got before I got the note on Charlie, and went straight St. Mungos."

"Very well I shall make contact with Wood and Angelina's family as soon as I can. Now Harry. What did you see watching the Dursley's?"

"Well to be honest we didn't see much of anything. There were some strangers in the neighbourhood, but when I made contact with Aunt Petunia, she said that there had been a family accident with a small aeroplane for the people down the street.

She said' Nothing was out of the ordinary except it seemed that Dudley had finally started to lose some weight.' He was at school at Smeltings so I didn't see him. I left Merlin with her so that she could contact me or us if she needs to immediately. "Harry itemized. "Hailee she said to thank you for the owl. She is very friendly, except towards Uncle Vernon, she bit him." Hailee laughed aloud.

"Alright, then we will leave it to them now. I trust Petunia can handle getting us if they need. I don't think there should be a problem there most of the school knew you were not close to them and most know that you are not there anymore." Dumbledore said. "Ok Remus what happened on your mission."

Remus began to tell them all that they found. When he came to the note about Snape and Narcissa, the room gasped. Remus pulled it from his pocket and handed it to Dumbledore, who looked defeated. Everyone in the room knew that he was disappointed in himself for letting Snape fool him. Remus stopped where he left Hailee in the alley of the hospital. "Hailee I think that is your queue to take over." Hailee began by telling them about the two people that she had trapped in the waiting room and about how George came in and how he ate the shredded skin of boomslang. She quivered.

"What is it?" Dumbledore questioned. He walked to Hailee and put a fatherly hand on her shoulder.

"You see sir he did all of this because I told him something. I know it isn't common knowledge and I let him bait me. Our first potions class. He wanted me to tell him what a Wicken Well potion was and then asked what the key ingredients were. I said what they were but then I went further by telling him that the shredded skin of boomslang was what made you turn back in a polyjuice potion. Therefore, he must have brewed the polyjuice potion with either a very low amount of shredded skin of boomslang or none. It brews much faster without it. He then took some and chewed it in front of me as George and turned himself back into Snape."

Eyes twinkling and a small smile on his face, Dumbledore said. "You are such a clever witch. I guess you took old Severus to school that day, but it is not your fault. Never blame your power or knowledge for what others do Hailee."

"Sir not to interrupt but may I go to the dungeons now I have a potion to brew?" Hailee looked to Remus who had such a look of surprise on his face. "He needs his wolf bane potion. He didn't get it last month and it is almost time again. "

"Certainly you may, but I would like it if you and Hermione worked on it I think Hogwarts two brightest should be there for something this complex," Dumbledore said.

Hermione blushed "Yes I would be happy to help you, Hailee. We need to make a trip to the restricted section. Is that ok Professor?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "You have my permission to always use the restricted section, Hermione. You go ahead and get the books you need from there and Miss Potter will accompany Remus, Harry and Myself to the dungeons we have some individuals to interrogate. Arthur would like to join us?"

"Molly, you are ok for a bit?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Certainly Arthur." Mr Weasley leaned over and kissed Ginny's head. Harry followed only his kiss lightly met her lips and he whispered in her ear. She gave a weak smile. Mr Weasley went over to his son Charlie. They locked eyes.

Dumbledore turned to Fred. "I need you to go to your shop open for business and to keep your eyes open. I will contact you very soon. Ron, will you go too? Do not leave the sight of one another." Fred did not question him he simply walked to the fire to floo to his shop in Diagon Alley. Everyone knew that he was riddled with worry. His twin was missing and that was a devastating blow. Secretly Harry thought that maybe Dumbledore was keeping him busy. Ron looked at Harry an agreement passed between them. A newer stronger bond of friendship was forming between them. With a rush of green flame, the brothers disappeared.

Hermione kissed her parents and told them not to worry they were in the safest place on earth. "Mrs Weasely and Madam Pomfrey will take good care of you."

Just then, about four house elves walked in carrying a large tray of sandwiches. Realizing just how hungry they were everyone grabbed some and then started on towards their task. Mrs Weasley made a plate for everyone that was in bed.

Dumbledore lead Remus, Harry, Hailee and Mr Weasley towards the dungeon. Dumbledore walked up to the two Snapes hanging from the shackles that Filch had kept just in case. "So whom might you be?" He asked the one he knew to be the fake Snape. "Let's see. Hailee, you know what we need could you please make your way to Severus' former office and get what we need. " Hailee nodded and left the room.

"You old fool. How can you not have known that I would never be loyal to you or your mud blood's I have hated them since before I was here as a student. Why would simply being involved with you change who I am and who I want to be? You are going to lose this war and it will be your fault that the Dark Lord will kill so very many of you." Snape sneered.

Without missing a beat Harry stepped forward and without a second thought, he brought his clenched fisted to Snape's unsuspecting hooknose. From the sound, it made everyone in the room knew it was broken. The second Snape let out a cry as well and began cursing at Harry. Hailee returned. She heard what was going on.

All of the sudden the light in her head came on and she put some of the puzzle together. She figured it out and wasted no time in beginning on Snape.

"YOU BASTARD! AND THIS I AM SURE WE WILL FIND IS YOUR BITCH TOO!" Dumbledore looked at Hailee with shock. "You didn't take him to just get at me or the Order. He was a pawn for your senseless wench. You know Snape that waste of a woman may have money but she will never truly love you. She has used you. Now you will both be in Azkaban. I dare say knowing how evil Draco and Lucius are your life expectancy just got very short anyway."

Dumbledore took Hailee's shoulder and spun her around. "Miss Potter, what on earth are you talking about?"

Hailee jumped with Dumbledore's touch. She had forgotten anyone else in the room. "We need to go to St. Mungos soon."

"You are smarter than I have given you credit for mud blood," Snape said.

"You know the connections that I have with the ministry, mud blood. I will go nowhere near Azkaban. After all, it wasn't on chance alone that I didn't go when Lucius did or when my coward of a son did. Now, do you think that filthy little creature you are will send me? "The fake Snape laughed.

Hailee took her hand and clasped it around the neck of the false Snape. His mouth opened as he gasped for breath. Hailee shoved the shredded skin of boomslang into the waiting mouth. "Swallow it Narcissa or I will make you swallow it!" Slowly she started to chew. Her slimy black hair turned a florescent blonde and the crooked nose withdrew to a smaller more feminine feature.

"Oh dear Merlin, that wasn't Narcissa I took to St. Mungos," Remus exclaimed.

Hailee turned to him. "Remus please go help Hermione, Mr Weasley I need you to take me to the Narcissa we found. She is there but I may need your help to get in." Hailee blushed, "Sorry Professor I should let that be up to you."

Dumbledore chuckled and looked down on Hailee. "You just did exactly what I would have done so what is next?"

Now Hailee was nervous. She felt like she was having the biggest exam of her life. She took a deep breath. "Call Fred and Ron back here. Then get as many of the Order members here by whatever means you use to contact them. I would also see if Aunt Petunia might consent to come or someone needs to quiz her further. I don't trust what Harry said about Dudley losing weight. Harry, you said no diet worked for him in the past. There is something wrong there, but I can't quite put my finger on it. "Behind the backs of the Order members in the room, Snape looked at Narcissa. Only this time his look of shock was mixed with fear. "Call Merlin back we need him here. He may be needed for the battle to help heal those that get hurt. "

Again, Dumbledore smiled at Hailee. "You are so very clever, I think you are right on with this. Let it be done. Harry go to the hospital wing inform them of the situation. Then floo to Diagon alley and get Ron and Fred quickly. Then the three of you protect the wing in case. This war is closer than we would all like. Hailee head to St Mungos with Arthur, take the shredded skin of boomslang. If we are correct, bring him here to the hospital wing. Remus go-to Hermione not only to help but also to protect. Aurors are on their way to fetch these three... oh yes and Narcissa you need to know they want you too. Cornelius was most taken back by the letter that was in your home admitting loyalties to Voldemort. Even Corneilus will not support you now that your loyalties are public knowledge"

Narcissa hissed at Snape who looked like he was a child being chastised for taking one too many cookies.

The Order scattered. Harry went to the hospital wing. Remus headed off towards the dungeon where Hermione was. Dumbledore headed for his office presumably to contact the order members. Arthur took Hailee's hand and they headed for St. Mungos.


	27. Chapter 27 The Night Before the Dawn

Chapter 27: The Night Before the Dawn

Chapter 27

The Night Before the Dawn

Dumbledore made his way towards the hospital wing. He got the attention of Madame Pomfrey. "Poppy we need these people ready. The battle is coming and these beds may be needed for more serious cases can you handle that?"

"You know I can Albus. I prefer to have them heal a bit more slowly, but desperate times..." Madame Pomfrey sighed. Dumbledore took her hand. "I know I can count on your strengths Poppy I have always been able to. Take the Grangers and show them what you can keep your eye on them they are defenceless against magic. I must make way to my office. I have further Order members to contact. Arabella will be coming too, please put her to use here in the wing. I will leave Charlie with you. He is the most injured but he can help guard the wing. Bill is in Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley getting what extra supplies you sent him to gather. Both Fawkes and Merlin will be here also. They may be called into the battlefield but you should have access to them both." Dumbledore then did

something so out of the ordinary it shocked even Madame Pomfrey. He took her in his arms and held her for a few minutes. As they pulled apart, she kissed his cheek. He took his fingers and tilted her face to his and he put a soft sweet kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry Poppy I don't know what came over me."

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE DO NOT APOLOGIZE FOR DOING IT! APOLOGIZE FOR WAITING SO LONG!" Admonished Madame Pomfrey, but the whole time she said this she was smiling.

Dumbledore kissed her quickly and turned to leave. He entered his office and began the task of calling the order together. Firstly, he called to the Hogwarts ghosts.

They appeared at once almost as if they were suspecting it. Sir Nicholas, the Grey Lady, The Bloody Baron, and the Fat Friar, appeared in ranks at the request of the headmaster.

"Thank you all for coming, I have to know can we count on all of you in our upcoming battle," Dumbledore asked them.

"Certainly," Nicholas said.

"Definitely," Friar said.

"Of course," Lady said.

"You know you can Dumbledore. I may be loyal to blood but I am not for murder." The Baron said.

"Thank you all. I must ask that you rally the other castle ghosts. If they are not loyal to the effort, expel them from the castle. I know this seems harsh but we must be united under the cause or we are weak and facing Voldemort, we cannot afford to be weak. Baron, I ask you to assemble a team to patrol the grounds. Nicholas you will need to assemble a team to patrol the castle every little square inch of it. M'Lady, you are to get the house elves ready they have my permission to use their magic to protect themselves first and the castle next. Friar, I need a team to help in the hospital wing and with helping others around the castle. Baron, I leave you to deal with Peeves. Let him know that expulsion is possible if he does not conform at least for the time being. All of you no matter your job need to keep your eyes open and report anything strange to me immediately. Remind your dorm portraits that they are to only admit those with the correct password. In your patrols, inform the portraits to keep attention to their surroundings. I thank you all for your loyalty. Should something go wrong I expect Minerva to command the same respect you have all shown me. Be loyal to the Order members."

Bowing low the ghosts scattered to there respective duties. Dumbledore took a deep sigh and laid his head in his hands. He felt more tired than he had ever in his

life. After a few minutes, He raised his head to find Fawkes sitting at his side. He emitted a low quivering note. Dumbledore smiled and stroked the beautiful plumage. "We have a long hard road ahead of my friend." The phoenix let out another louder note and then left Dumbledore to continue his business. "Portraits, your turn you all know who you need to contact and the destinations that we have for them. We will have a large meeting in the Great Hall in the morning. Thank you all. Make sure to check all of your other portraits regularly."

Hailee and Mr Weasley arrived at St. Mungos with a flash of green flame. Mr Weasley made his way to the front desk and asked, "Can you tell me where they have sent Narcissa Malfoy?"

The woman at the front desk looked at Mr Weasley. "I am sorry sir but she is a top security patient and only Ministry officials are allowed..."

Just then, a more elderly woman came to the desk, "Anne Mae... Mr Weasley is a Ministry official." The young girl blushed. "She on the fourth floor Arthur. I believe they just changed her room. We haven't gotten a notice as of yet, but feel free to head up there they will help you." The woman told him.

"Thank you so very much for your help." Replied Mr Weasley.

Hailee followed Mr Weasley through the hospital. They stepped onto the elevator. There were several people there but they got off on the next floor. "Mr Weasely How are we going to do this? I know that is George in there and If we make Narcissa disappear then how are we going to explain it?" Hailee asked.

"Let's take this one step at a time, let's turn George back and then we will take it from there. I am just stalling, Hailee, I don't know the answer to this. All I know is that we have to be discreet." The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. "Let me handle this." Mr Weasley whispered.

"Excuse me," He said to the nurse at the desk. "Can you tell me where I might find Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Well, Arthur you are the last person I expected to see here for her. How are Molly and the kids?" Said the nurse.

"They are just fine, Sophie Thanks for asking. You know I am glad you are here. I need your discretion here show us Narcissa's room please." Mr Weasley gestured back towards Hailee. Sophie, the nurse raised her eyebrow but stood anyway checking the hall she motioned for them to follow.

Hailee and Arthur followed quickly. They entered the room they looked down at the pathetic Narcissa laying in the bed. She still had drool running down her chin. Hailee sighed. She turned to Arthur who in turn looked to Sophie the nurse.

"Sophie, we believe that this is my son, George, He is missing and there is so much to explain I just don't have the time. If you cannot be here for this then please give us the time to find out. If we are wrong I can swear that no harm will come to Narcissa." Mr Weasely explained.

"Arthur Weasley, after all that our families have been through together I trust you. Now hurry and do what has to be done before the other nurses come back." She stammered.

"Hailee go ahead." Mr Weasley ordered.

Hailee walked over to the bed. She leaned over and whispered something into the ear of Narcissa. Narcissa raised her arm and began spinning it in circles. "Had to see if the Imperius curse was in use." She took a piece of the shredded skin of boomslang into Narcissa's mouth, "chew it up, George."

Slowly Narcissa began to chew the boomslang and the long fluorescent blonde hair shrank and became flaming red. The smooth pale skin became freckled. George was laying in the bed where Narcissa had been. Hailee let out a groan she leaned over and touched his heart saying. "Innervate". Slowly George's eyes came into focus. "Mr Weasley we need to get him out of here."

"Go Arthur here port key, "Mr Weasely looked at her with a puzzled expression. "See you in the morning I have some things to get in ORDER." She winked. "I'll handle it I'll report her missing after you have gone. Trust me our desk people have things to keep in ORDER and will not even remember that you were here."

Mr Weasley nodded his understanding. He tapped the vase on the bedside table and said "Portus." George allowed Hailee to get behind him and she held on to him tightly. They all grabbed the port key. Hailee felt that familiar tug around her waist. They landed right in the middle of the hospital wing.

Mrs Weasley let out a squeal and ran to her son. Just then, the fire roared and in came Fred with Harry and Ron in tow. Bill was helping Madame Pomfrey with the items he had brought for her. Fred went to his knees next to his twin he grabbed him in an iron grip hug, "Don't you ever do that again." He proclaimed. He alone helped his brother to a bed. Fred walked over to Hailee he took in his arms. "Thank you" was all she heard and the sobs took over. Mrs Weasley soon joined in.

"Madame Pomfrey..." Remus walked in the door. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

Madame Pomfrey walked over to Remus and led him to her office. Hermione walked in the door and straight over to her mother. She sat there with her parents around her watching the tender Weasley moment as they all joined in a hug. Hailee had walked back towards Harry they stood shoulder to shoulder soon Remus was there. He stood behind them with a hand on each of their shoulders. Dumbledore entered the room, followed by Tonks who immediately went to

Remus's side. With all that was going on in the room, no one missed when Dumbledore walked over to Madame Pomfrey and took her hand.

"I think for safety sake I am going to make this wing our dorm for the evening. I think that we can make it comfortable for dinner. Dobby, Bonita, Chantal, Bleb, and Crias are going to stand guard over the hospital wing. They are very powerful elves, especially when guarding their home or 'master' so to speak. I want us all to get a good nights rest, as tomorrow there will be a huge meeting of Order members. They are arriving as we speak. The ghosts are helping them get settled mostly in Gryffindor tower. I think this group needs some quiet before this gets insane. You have all earned it..." With a wave of his wand, the beds pushed aside and a long dining table with large comfortable chairs appeared right in the middle of the hospital wing.

Everyone took a seat, but not before George grabbed Hailee and pulled her aside, where he kissed her lips lightly. They took a seat next to one another. Harry sat next to Ginny who was having some pain but she would not have it any other way he was holding her hand. Dumbledore stood, "Let's all have a good night and see what tomorrow brings. Tuck In." The table filled with the most delicious food and they ate and laughed as if there was not a care in the world. After dinner, the table cleared and disappeared and large chintz chairs appeared around the room, there was even a chessboard where the men gathered to play a wizard chess tournament. The women sat around talking about how silly men can be. For all of the clapping and cheering was like the Quidditch World Cup. They began to head for their beds. When the entire group lay there sleeping in peaceful slumber, Dumbledore was awake his mind full of the coming days. Wondering who was going to make it through this war and if they could find peace once it was over.


End file.
